I'm New and I Might Be Falling For You
by GabbyBustsYourButt
Summary: Austin's the new kid at school. And it seems he can't stop thinking about this certain girl. She's mysterious in anyway possible, she has weird scars on her wrists. Will Austin find out what goes on behind her front door? Or will she fall before he has a chance to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I'm New and My Name is Austin

Austin's POV

I sat at the kitchen table eating my chocolate chip pancakes. It was 7:50 am and I wanted to die. My mom, dad and I just moved here from Seattle, Washington. To tell you the truth I don't like big cites I'm glad we moved here. But I don't like meeting new people really and I'm not good at making new friends. I'm surprised I even had friends at my old school. I mostly just kept to myself.

"Austin, honey, are you ready for your first day of your new school?" My mother walked in with a smile across her face. She had such a cheery voice in the morning, it's awful.

"Oh yes, mother. I am just dying to get to school." I say. My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

But she smiled at me and said, "Well good."

I rolled my eyes, stood up and sat my plate in the dish washer.

I walked to the front door picking my backpack up. I walked out the door. The sun shined in my face and I heard birds chirping, I wasn't in the mood for this shit.

89778465416469848

My mom dropped me off and told me to have a good day. I told her that it was unlikely and got out. I walked to the main office and got my schedule and locker number. After that I walked to my locker and put my backpack in it. I saw a goose run by. I shake it off and grab my English book. My first class. I was about to walk to the room but someone bumped into me.

"Woah I'm sorry, I was trying to catch my goose."

I looked up and saw a tall red headed boy. I stood up. "Oh, it's okay. I love getting knocked down to the ground."

The boy smiled. "Well okay." Then he stared at me for a few more seconds. "Wait, I haven't seen your face around before. Are you new?" He puts his hands on his hips.

I nodded. "Yep I am."

"Cool, my name is D-"

Two brown haired girls ran up behind him, one had wild curly hair and the other one had blonde highlights coming up from the ends of her hair.

"Dez, did you get the goose?" The wild curly hair one asked.

"Does it look like I have a goose in my hands?"

She stared at him very mean like.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say that." He was getting nervous.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Who is this?"

"Well I was going to tell him my name before you interrupted me." He looked back at me and smiled. "My name is Dez."

I nodded and smiled too. "My name is Austin."

"My name is Trish." Says the wild curly haired one.

We all look over at the girl that was silent. She was chewing on her hair. It was odd. Trish nudged the girl in the stomach. She shook her head and waved.

"Tell the boy your name," Dez says.

"Ally," It was more like a whisper. She flinched and moved her head towards the ground.

Trish smiled and looked at me. "She's not good at meeting new people."

I nodded but continued to stare at Ally.

"Dez, we still need to get your goose." She said quietly.

"What...Oh yeah, well bye Austin. We gotta catch a goose." He and Trish began running in the direction of the goose.

The girl Ally stood there for a second and stared at me. I was going to ask her a question but she ran away. I watched her run. She wasn't really good at it. I smile and walk to my class.

4546887878

I found out that I some of my classes are with Dez and Trish, but all of my classes are with Ally. Trish and Dez talked to me in the classes but Ally didn't. She just sat in the front and drew on her papers.

My classes are this.

-Literature~8:35 am – 9:45am

-US History~9:50am – 10:40am

-Gym~10:45am – 11:45am

-Lunch~11:48am – 12:19pm

-English~12:23pm – 1:23pm

-Music~1:28pm – 2:28pm

-Free Period

All my classes are one hour long and I freakin' hate it.

Right now, I was roaming the halls. It was Free Period. Most of the people that did have it were juniors and they left school. I had to wait for my mom to pick me up at 3:30.

After walking around like an idiot I found the library. I don't really enjoy it but it was the only place left. I entered and the aroma of old book pages and fresh new ones filled up my nose. I began walking down the aisle with horror/fantasy. I guess I was too caught up in looking that I tripped over something.

I sat up on the floor and rubbed my head.

"Ow,"

I turned around it was the Ally girl. "Oh I'm so sorry."

She stared at me for a few seconds. Then she shook her head. "N-no, I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't b-be sitting in the f-f-floor." She began to pop her fingers and fidgeting, looking from left to right.

I wanted to reach out and tell her everything was alright but I didn't want to scare her.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking." I smiled.

She looked over at me and calmed.

I sat beside her and look at her book. "Whatcha reading?"

She had to look at the book herself before she answered. "Wake By Lisa McMann." (**That book series is amazing!)**

"What's it about?"

She glanced at me before she spoke again. "I-it's about a girl that can go into people's dreams."

I nod. I didn't really have anything to say. I guess she didn't either because she just sat there staring at the floor.

"So you're new?" She said.

I nod again. "Oh yeah, I'm the new kid."

She giggled softly. I liked the sound of it.

Wait, what? I don't even know this girl. For all I know she could be an assassin. But I doubt that assassins looked this pretty.

"I remember when I was the new kid." She said.

"Were people nice?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really," She smiled a little. "That's why I'm glad I met Trish and Dez."

"They've always been nice?"

She shrugged. "Trish wasn't at first. But she warmed up to me."

I nodded. "Well that was nice of her."

She nodded a little.

The bell rang, it startled her. She jumped and stood up. "I-I-I'm sorry. I ga-gotta go." She turned and ran towards the exit.

I stood up and watched her. "Ally?"

97879465487987465

My mom picked me up right at 3:30.

"How was your first day of school? Did you make new friends?" She asked.

"It was fine and yes I did."

"Oh, goodie." She smiled and pulled out of the school's parking lot. "What are their names? How did you meet them?"

"Well they were all chasing after a goose." I say.

My mom looks at me funny. "A goose?"

"Yeah. Anyway one is named Dez; the other is Trish and then Ally. But I don't know if Ally is my friend." I say the last part quietly staring at the floor of the car.

"Oh why? Is Ally mean?"

I laugh, "Complete opposite, she hardly said anything to me."

"Maybe she's just a shy girl, Austin." She says. "Remember you were very shy at your old school."

I shrug and turn the radio on.

78879987897897

I laid in my new bed that night staring up at the sky. I had my parents install a see through roof, so I could see the sky at night. I always had a secret love for the stars. I would never tell anybody that. I couldn't help but start thinking of the Ally girl.

I liked the way her eyes shined when she smiled. And her hair, I really wanted to touch it just to feel it's softness.

Woah, woah, woah, wait….I just met the girl. And it seems like she doesn't even want to be acquainted with me. But I still couldn't help but think of her bright smile. I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and I was soon greeted with sleep.

**Yay, thanks for reading this. Please review and tell me if it's horrible, sucked or possible was awesome. Again thank you for reading. Tell me if I should update :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I Don't Like Parties

Austin's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned it off. It took me a second to realize where I was but I started to remember. I closed my eyes for a second.

I started thinking of the girl with the beautiful smile. My stomach felt all weird.

'Why am I thinking of her now?'

I stand up and walk to the bathroom.

98979898754465978986546449

My mom dropped me off at school a little early so I had time to walk around the school again. But I decided to go to the library. Hoping to find that Ally girl.

I walk down through the aisles, looking at books and trying to look like I actually belonged here.

At my old school the library was my safe place. I wasn't exactly popular among the others. I never was really. I always stayed in the background. I mean I was popular but something happened which caused the downfall of my life. That's the whole reason we moved to have a new start. But you can't just begin again by moving, you still remember everything that happened.

I picked up a book from the horror / fantasy isle. It was called 'The Kingdom Keepers' (**I like this book too**), I looked at the cover, five kids running from pirates in front of Cinderella's Castle. Sure, I'll read it.

I was trying to find place to sit when I spotted Ally sitting at a table alone.

I smiled and made my way over. I sat in front of her. She was still reading the 'Wake' book. She looked up at me, slid down in her seat and began chewing on her hair. I decided to be quite and see if she'd talk.

I was in the part of the book where Finn was meeting the other Kingdom Keepers. Don't make fun of me I'm a slow reader. When Ally finally said something.

"I-I've read that book b-before."

I look up at her. "Really? Did you like it?"

"Yeah it's good."

I catch her eyes and hold her gaze for a few seconds. Before she shuddered and looked away. I sigh and look at the table. I glanced at her wrist; a few faded scars were on them. She noticed me staring and pulled her sleeve back down. I looked back at her. She was breathing real heavy. I reached out and touched her hand.

"Ally are you okay?"

She recoiled and screamed. I stand up, a little bit shocked.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell out of her seat. I ran over to her and put my hand to her head. She was really warm.

"Help! Somebody fainted!"

98778978945646578879

Ally's POV

God, my head hurt. I opened my eyes and saw a blue ceiling. I sat up but admittedly lie back down. Yeah my head hurts. I look over and see that blonde headed boy, Austin. Why is he here? Then I remembered I fainted. His head was resting in his hands. I sit up and tap his leg. He didn't move.

"Austin?"

He jumped and sat up. "Oh, ummm, are you okay?" He rubbed his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, just got a large ass headache."

He chuckled and stared at me.

I felt a blush coming on. I sit up and look at my legs. "Do you know what time it is?" I whisper.

"Yeah," He took out his phone and looked at it. "It's ummm actually 10:30. We only have ten minutes of US History left. It wouldn't really make a difference if we went."

I nod, "Do Trish and Dez know? That I'm okay."

"Oh yeah, I texted Dez and he told Trish." He stood up. "I'll go get the nurse. Okay?"

I nodded and pulled my legs to my chest.

I watched him walk away and exit the nurse's office. Why wasn't she in here anyway?

A few minutes later Austin came back with the nurse. She did some weird tests and said I was okay. She sent Austin and me back to class. We slowly walk to our gym class.

As we walked I stared at my shoes. They were black thick high heels. I liked them. I felt Austin's eyes on me. He was probably thinking about the scars on my wrists. Believe me, I don't cut. But I-Uh….never mind.

I guess I was too lost in thought because Austin touched my shoulder and turned me towards him.

"Are you okay? Do we need to go back to the nurse?"

I shake my head and wrap my arms around myself. "I'm fine." I whisper.

He nods and we continue walking.

I didn't want to go to gym. I'm horrible at sports. The only thing that I ever did that was close to sports was ballet and I sucked at that too.

We stood at door that entered the gym. I stood on my tip-toes and looked through the window. They were playing dodge ball. I always get hurt during this game. Another trip to the nurse's office was in my future. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

"What?" Austin asked.

I didn't realize her was still here. I pointed to the gym. He looked through the window.

"You're not good at dodge ball."

I shrugged and nodded, looking down.

"Just tell the gym teacher the nurse said you can't play." He said.

Why haven't I thought of that before? Wait, I know. I can't say too much before I stutter and have a panic attack. I shrug, still looking down. I didn't want to talk to Austin right now. He was kind of making me nervous.

"You can't talk in front of people. Can you?" He said.

Wow, this guy can read me like a book.

"Why don't I just tell him and you do your best to look sick? Okay?"

I nod. Why was he trying to be so nice to me?

He opened the door for me. I nodded, walked in and sat on the bleachers.

I see Austin run over to the gym teacher and tell him the lie. The gym man looks over at me and nods. Austin walks to the boy's locker room and thumbs me up. I do my best to smile but I end up nodding.

78989765564587879

I sat at the lunch table, Dez, Trish and I usually sat at. This time just like yesterday Austin sat with us. I think I kinda like him as a friend now that he saved me from gym. It was funny to watch him and Dez talk about a new scary movie that came out. They were doing weird gun noises and things. Trish looked at them like they were idiots; they did look like idiots.

Trish was about to ask me a question when a boy came up and screamed at us.

"Hey do you guys wanna come to a party?"

Please say no, please say no, please say no. I hate parties.

"Sure," Trish said smiling. "Where, when and what time?"

"This Friday, Kendall Mason's House and the party starts at 8:00." He said.

"Cool. We will totally be there."

"Nice," The boy ran off and started yelling the same thing to another table.

"Yeah, I love going to parties!" Trish squeaked.

I sat and stared at my sandwich. I suddenly felt sick. Parties and Ally don't go together that well.

Dez looked at Austin and patted him on the back. "So Austin are you ready for your first party at South Ken High?

Austin smiled, "Sure."

Trish looked over at me. She patted my back. "Ally everything is going to be fine. I'll stay with you the whole time. Alright?"

I shrug. I really wish I had a jar of pickles right now. I really don't like parties.

**So there is chapter two, I hope you guys like it as much as the first chapter. Please tell me if you like it or anything. Again thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Party

Austin's POV

I look at my phone. It was 8:39, thirty-nine minutes after the party starts. Dez, Trish and Ally were supposed to be picking me up. I stand up and look at my reflection in the mirror. I had a plain dark red t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my black converse. I never really dressed up for parties. There wasn't really a need to.

I was about to call Dez, when I got a text. It was from Dez.

Sender- Dez

Sorry for running late. It takes Trish forever to get ready and then she had to pull Ally from her house to the car. We will be there in a few minutes.

Thank God, I thought something bad happened for a second.

It was a few minutes later when I heard my mom call me.

"Austin, there is a pretty girl here for you."

I run down the stairs to the front door. Ally was standing in the doorway, her face a deep red.

"Mom, her name is Ally."

My mom apologized. "Now where are you going?"

"We are going to a party." I walk out and stand beside Ally. "And we're already late. I'll call if something happens. 'Kay?"

Mother nods, "Well okay. Be careful, sweetie. Oh and you too Ally." She shuts the door.

I turn to Ally. I was going to apologize for my mom. But the way Ally looked stunned me.

Her hair was perfectly curled and she was wearing a purple tank top, with a cut black t-shirt over it and black leather skinny jeans, and black converse like mine.

"What?" She asked. "Do I look bad?" She started chewing on her hair. "Trish picked it out."

"No it's not that. You look beautiful."

I could've sworn I seen a blush but she ducked her head down and whispered. "Let's go."

8798795464564897

We got to house when the party was in full swing. We all get out and walk up the pavement. The door opened before we could knock.

"Hey Dez, Trish, New Kid and ummm, Ally," The guy, that I was suspecting was Kendall Mason. "Come in."

We walk in. Trish saw some people that she knew and walked towards them. Ally trailed behind her, keeping close. I just followed Dez and met some new people.

798987546465987

I didn't know what time it was but Dez has left me with a bunch of girls. I was sitting on the couch surrounded by them. They kept touching me and giggling when I said something. I didn't like all this attention.

"So Austin, what do you look for in a girl?" One of them asked. I knew she told me her name but I just don't remember it.

When she asked me the question Ally popped in my head. Now why the hell did she come up?

I look over at the girl, she was blonde and blue eyed. I didn't really enjoy blue eyed girls.

"Ummm, musical and brown eyed." I said.

The girls giggled and began saying random instruments that they supposedly played. I knew they were lying.

I stood up and said. "Ummm, can I be excused for a second, ladies?"

"Sure, but come back quick." One girl said.

I smiled and winked at her. She had a giggle fit. Girls are crazy.

I decided to walk around the house, for one to see if I could find Trish, Ally or Dez. But after going around the house about fifteen times I gave up. I couldn't find them anywhere. Well not until I saw Trish and Ally in the doorway to the backyard with two dudes. I could tell Ally wanted to get out of the grip of the man's gaze. She stood with her arms crossed looking down as he whispered things into her ear. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealous and the need to protect.

"Nice choice man." I turned to my left; a clearly drunken boy was talking to me.

"What?" I asked.

He motioned towards the doorway. "That Ally chicky, she's hot. But I wouldn't waste your time. I've been trying to bark up that tree since seventh grade. But she never talks."

"Does anybody know why she won't talk?"

He shakes his head. "No, the girl is a mystery to us all. A hot mystery." The boy puts his hand out, "The name's Dallas."

I shake his hand. "Austin. Well thanks for the heads up."

"Anything for a brother," He pats me on the back. He probably won't even remember this conversation by the morning.

I look over back at Ally. She looked like she wanted to die in that moment. The guy that was trying to hit on her grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. He said something and she looked down. Trish and that other guy was now gone. Why did her best friend just leave her? The guy reached down and pinched Ally's ass. I wanted to rip the fucking guy's eyes out. I walked over to them.

"Dude, lay off. She's my girl." I say snaking my arm around her waist. I felt her tense up but immediately calmed.

The guy backed off with his hands off. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know." He walked over to another girl, tripping over his own feet.

I looked at Ally. She was staring at the floor, and her eyes were tearing up.

"You wanna get out of here?" I whispered.

She nodded.

I grabbed her hand and we headed for the main door.

87789897546546879

Ally's POV

I was still holding Austin's hand as we walked down the sidewalk. He was holding my hand tightly. I didn't know where we were going but I was glad I was away from that party. I looked up at Austin; he was staring straight ahead, he looked like he was thinking of something really hard. I wanted to say thank you but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. We stopped walking and he looked down at me.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything right?" He asked.

I nodded to say I was fine. But my butt still kinda hurt from where he pinched it.

He nodded, too, and sighed running his hand through his hair. "Good," He looked down at me.

I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the mood from him saving me or it just happened. We both leaned in and our lips touched. I wasn't really sure what to do but I felt sparks go through my body. I draped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I felt more sparks fly as our mouths moved together. Then I realized everything that was happening. I was standing on a sidewalk having a make-out session with a guy I didn't even know. Fear overcame me; memories began to flood my brain.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "I-I need to g-get back to Trish." I stuttered out.

He backed away from me. "God! I didn't mean to…Damn…I'm sorry." He shook his head and nodded. "Yeah, we should get back."

We turned around and started walking to Kendall Mason's house. He seemed mad. I didn't want him to be mad at me. So when we crossed the street I grabbed his hand. He seemed to calm down a little but his jaw was still fixed. I wonder what he was thinking.

Austin's POV

I took her by hand into the house and we began to look for Trish and Dez, when we couldn't find them we walked outside in the front to find them. But the car was gone.

"Shit!" I run my fingers through my hair. I looked over at Ally. She was chewing on her hair.

"They left us?" She whispered.

"It's okay Ally. I'll just walk you home, okay?"

"A-Austin, I don't like the dark."

"It's okay. I'm going to be right beside you every step of the way."

She shrugs and nods.

When we started walking she grabbed a hold of my arm. I liked her touching me.

7789879879878456879

After she told me the directions to her house, I finally got her to her house safe. And she didn't even have a nervous breakdown or anything.

We stood on her front porch. We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds. She was still holding my hand. She turned and unlocked the door, then looked back at me. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheek. I felt myself starting to blush.

"Thank you, Austin."

"Y-You're welcome, Ally."

She walked in to her house and didn't let go of my hand until she was fully in the door. She looked back at me.

"Goodnight," I said.

She smiled. "Goodnight Austin." And she shut the door.

I turned and started walking to my house. I knew I'd have to ask Dez why he and Trish ditched us at the party tomorrow. But right now, I honestly didn't have a care in the world.

**Yay, I'm so happy! Thanks for reading and tell me if you liked it. Or that it was just plain horrible. Anyway you guys are awesome for reading this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Austin's POV

I woke up around nine in the morning from my phone ringing. I sat up and grabbed it from my bedside table. I got a text.

Sender – Dez

Sorry, that we ditched you guys. Trish started yelling that she couldn't find Ally. And she told me to drive her to the park. But when we couldn't find her Trish told me to take her home. Do you know what happened to Ally? Oh and did you make it home?

Sent to Dez

Yeah Ally is okay. I took her home. And yeah I'm fine. It's okay, that you ditched us.

A few seconds later I got another text.

Sender – Dez

Well okay, again sorry.

I shake my head and stand up. I changed in to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked down to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it aloud.

"Sorry, Austin, your dad and I had to work today. And I couldn't fix you breakfast. But I'll be home for dinner. Love, mother."

I sigh, and sat the note back down. I looked around. I began to think of Ally…and our kiss. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry. I didn't mean to scare her. I couldn't stop thinking of her terrified, worried eyes. But then she kissed me on the cheek on her doorstep. I needed to talk about that with her.

89789797654456879879987

About thirty minutes later I found myself standing in front of her door. I raised my hand up to knock. But I took it down real quick. I couldn't do this. It's just weird. I was being a wimp. Why couldn't I just do it? Shit, I shouldn't be here. I'm being a weirdo. No you need to knock and talk to her. No I can't. She won't talk to me.

Wait, why am I arguing with myself?

But before I could do anything, my hand had knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Ally, she had a jacket on. She looked up at me. She confused at much as me.

"Ummm," I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Do you wanna eat breakfast together?"

She stared up at me a few seconds longer, and then shuts the door.

Shit, I scared her. I turned around and began walking back to my house. I heard the door open, I turned around. Ally came running to me; she looked up at me and nodded.

"Well okay. Do you want to go to a restaurant or somewhere else?"

She looked at the ground. "Can we just go to your house?"

"Ummm sure,"

We began walking. After a few minutes she grabbed my hand. I felt weird inside.

98789789778978784897789

At my house, Ally made some bacon and eggs. And I made pancakes!

We sat at the table eating silently.

"Why did you ask me to come?" She asked taking a bite from her pancakes.

"Ummm," I sit back in my chair. "I don't know really. I wanted to talk about…"

I looked up at her, she was staring at me. She seemed completely confused.

I shake my head, "Never mind."

After we got finished eating, I gave her a tour of the house.

"And lastly my room," I opened the door.

She slowly walked in my room. She looked around; she walked to my music bookshelf. I have lots of CDs. Then she walked over to my guitar. She touched it.

"Ummm, may I?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah sure go ahead." I walked over and sat on my bed.

She picked up the guitar and sat on the chair in front of my desk. She adjusted the strings and began playing. It was the most magnificent thing I've ever heard. After she was done, she had a faint smile on her lips.

I laid back on my bed and stared up to the sky. It was cloudy.

"You're good at guitar. What other talents do you hide?"

I heard her laugh quietly.

A few seconds later I felt something beside me. I look over and Ally was there staring up at the sky, too. I go back to staring up. Even though our arms were just touching I could feel her body stiff and tense. What made her like this when she was around men? And what the causes of the scars on her wrist were. I just wanted to know.

I don't know how much time had pasted but it started raining.

"I love the rain." She whispers.

I look over at her.

"It's almost like the rain cleanses everything, taking away all the sins and dirt." As she laid there staring up at the rain. She looked beautiful. Her eyes filled with wonder, and she finally seemed to calm at least a little.

I watched as her eyes got droopy.

"You can go to sleep." I whisper.

She turns on her side and curls up in a ball. "But I have to meet up with Trish."

I turn over and put my arms around her. She was shaking and I could feel her muscles really tense. "You need to calm down, Ally. Just rest, you're safe here." I whisper in her ear.

Soon she stops shaking. She grabs on to my arm and closes her eyes. "Okay."

She falls asleep listening to the sound of rain on the glass above us.

I want to know who made her feel this way. I wanted to kill them for making her so scared.

I didn't want to but curiosity took over. I looked over her shoulder and pulled down her jacket sleeve. There were more scars, trailing almost all the way up to her elbow.

I put my arms around her tighter. I'm going to find out who did this, and I'm going to make them pay.

87998798754498987

Ally's POV

I woke up to the smell of a fresh summer's breeze. I don't remember going to the beach. Then I realized my face was buried into Austin's chest. I moved and looked up at him. He was asleep. I noticed his arms were around me and his grip was tight. I didn't really mind being this close to his chest. I could feel underneath his shirt his six pack and really nice abs. I smiled to myself a little. I heard beeping. It was my cell phone. I wiggled around a little and Austin loosened his grip. I reached into my jacket pocket and got my phone, I opened it.

I had four text messages.

First message

Sender – Trish

Ally, where are you? I'm sitting at Katie's KupKakes. Are you okay?

Second message

Sender – Trish

Ally you are scaring me. Please tell me you are okay.

Third message

Sender – Trish

You're dad told me you weren't at home, that you went somewhere with a blonde boy. Then he yelled at me for calling him at 2 in the afternoon. But are you with Austin? TELL ME!

Fourth message

Sender – Trish

Ally Dawson, if you don't answer this last message I am going to call the police at 4:32 pm. It's fine if you are with Austin. Just tell me you're okay. Oh and if you are, you HAVE to tell me the details later.

I looked at my cell phones clock. It was 4:31. Shit. I typed as fast as I could.

Sent To – Trish

I'm sorry! Don't call the police. Yes I'm with Austin. And fine I will tell you everything. If I want to.

A few seconds later I got another text.

Sender – Trish

Well okay. Ally, you have to tell me everything.

I rolled my eyes and put the phone back in my pocket. I look back up at Austin. He was still asleep.

I know I just met this boy a few days ago. But I'm not scared of him like the others. He's not like the others. He's nice and gentle. And he doesn't force me to speak. I close my eyes and put my head on his chest. I think I could possibly like him…a little.

Austin's POV

"Austin? Austin, honey get up."

I open my eyes and see my mom standing over me. I look down. Ally was still there sleeping and looking like an angel. I look back at my mom a little scared.

"Mom, we didn't do anything wrong. Okay? We were looking at rain and we feel asleep." I whisper.

"Austin, I trust you. But if you two want to eat dinner, you need to hurry up and come down." She whispered as she left my room.

I look back at Ally. "Hey Ally," I whispered in her ear. "Wake up."

She moved a little, I let my grip around her go. She stretched and looked up at me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

She silently nodded and stood up. I stood up along with her.

"Ummm, before we go in there I need to warn you." I said.

She looked at me completely alarmed.

I shook my head. "It's nothing bad. It's just my mom is going to ask you lots of questions. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't talk." She whispered.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "It's probably just simple questions."

She began shaking her head violently. She was tearing up.

"Ally don't cry. It's okay." I said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Can you tell her I'm on voice rest or something?" She said.

"Why can't you speak in front of people? Why are you so scared?"

"Please Austin?" She pleaded me with her eyes and voice.

I stared at her for a long moment then nodded. "Okay."

She nodded back.

789789977987654654879

We all sat at the table. My mom had cooked spaghetti and garlic rolls. I watched as Ally carefully ate.

"So Ally, do you live close to here?" My mom asked.

Ally looked over at me.

"Ummm, mom, Ally's on voice rest. She can't speak. But yeah she only lives a street or two away." I say.

I look over at Ally. She mouthed 'Thank you'. I nod.

"Oh well that must be horrible for a teenage girl." My dad said.

I stared daggers at him. "Dad,"

I was a little bit startled when I heard Ally giggle. I look over at her; she was smiling over at my father. He smiled back.

Wow, it's either she was trying to be really nice. Or somebody actually thought my dad was funny.

8798878788787889

Thankfully we made it through the dinner without any embarrassing conversation.

I told Ally I would walk her home. She nodded. As we left my parents said bye and Ally waved.

We were walking to her house in a comfortable silence. It was dark too but the street lamps were on so it wasn't terribly dark.

"Y-you're parents are nice." She said.

I smile. "Yeah but they're weird."

"I wish my parents were like that." She said quietly but I could hear her perfectly.

"What are your parents like?" I ask putting my hands in my pockets.

I watched as her eyes got larger and she began stiff.

"You don't want to talk about them?"

She nodded.

"Okay. We won't." She relaxed a little.

I walked her up the steps to her front door. She pulled out her keys and stood there, staring at the door.

I was standing behind her but I could see her hand shaking as she went to unlock it. She couldn't get the key in the lock.

"Here," I took the keys out of her hands and unlocked it for, handing them back.

She turned back facing me but her head was down. I pulled her in to a hug. She returned it my wrapping her arms around me. I was ready to let go but she kept holding on to my waist. I didn't care. I hugged her more tightly.

"I don't want to."

I pulled her back and looked at her face. "You don't want to what?"

She shook her head, she was crying. She let me go and turned around.

"Ally,"

She opened the door and shut it in my face.

"Ally," I said a little louder.

No answer.

I put my hands back in my pockets and walked home. I want to figure out Ally.

**Yoooo, it's the forth chapta! Thanks for reading again. I know it must be annoying, me thanking you guys every single chapter. But I'm really happy that at least some people like this story. :**)

**Anyways please review and tell me if you liked it, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ally's POV

I sat on my bed looking over at my door. It was shaking from the running outside of it. I could hear the yelling and screaming and skin contacting. I leaned over and put my head between my knees. I was going to get sick. I stared down at the blue carpet. I wish Trish would get here soon. I heard a slam downstairs, hopefully they left. I stood up and began pack up my backpack. I was planning on staying over at Trish's house for a couple days.

As I was putting my phone and charger in the bag, banging was on my door. I walked over and stood in front of it.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Open the damn door!" Someone yelled, I could tell it was a man.

I take a deep breath and pull open the door. I look up at him. He was raging with anger. Not Jeff again.

"Yes, Jeff?" Jeff is my uncle on my mom's side. Jeff and my mother don't get along well. But she still lets him live here sometimes.

He smiled. "Your mother has left tonight. We had an argument."

I wrapped my arms around myself and look down. He had a large pipe in his hands. I knew what was going to happen. There was still blood left on it.

"Please, Uncle Jeff, no."

"Ally, your mother has made me very angry." He closes the door and takes me by the arm. He drags me over to the bed and pushes me down on my stomach. "And we all know I can't hit her. So someone has to pay, right?"

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I prepared myself. I heard the windy noise as the pipe come down and hit my back. I screamed. He repeated the action over and over and over again. I buried my face in the bed's comforter and cried. He hits me one last time.

"Ally, I'm sorry." His mouth was close to my ear. Then I heard him walk out of the room.

879789789987789798

I was crying on the floor of my bathroom. My phone in hand and my backpack on my shoulder, it began ringing. I put it up to my ear.

"Hello,"

"Ally, I'm sorry it took so long. I was-"

I guess she heard the sniffs I as making because she asked.

"Are you okay?"

I wiped my nose with my hand. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

It was silent for a moment.

"I don't believe you, Ally. Anyway come outside I am here. Just come and get in the car."

I stood up and walked down the hall to the front door. "Uncle Jeff, can you tell Dad and Mom I'll be at Trish's house for a couple days?"

I heard a football game on. "Yeah, okay Ally."

I ran out to the car and got in. I sat my backpack in the backseat and put my seat belt on. I turn to Trish, she was staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Ally, what's wrong? And don't lie to me either."

I smile, "Trish, I'm serious. Nothing is wrong."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. Then she starts the car up and drives to her house.

8787979879898798897

Austin's POV

Dez and I were sitting in his basement floor playing videos games. By the way this boy has an awesome TV. While we were playing the game, I couldn't concentrate. I am usually very good at this video game but I kept getting beat by Dez. I was just getting distracted.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Dez asked.

I guess I wasn't the only one that noticed my weirdness.

"I don't know, Dez. I keep having the same thought ramble through my head and it just won't stop."

He paused the game and looked over at me. "What kind of thought?"

I shrugged and looked at his carpet. "You would think I'm weird."

He looked at me like I was the stupidest person on the Earth. "Come on, Austin. It's me you're talking to. Dez, the guy that made jelly mustaches and gave them to people on Valentine's Day, that's pretty weird."

I sigh, "Okay." I fumble with my finger for a minute. "Have you ever wondered why Ally is so quiet and is fearful of everything?

Dez looks up at the ceiling for a moment, crossing his arms and letting his jaw hang open. He shakes his head. "No."

"Oh,"

"But it is a good question." He says.

"Who do you think would know?" I ask.

"Probably Trish, I think her and Ally tell each other everything."

I nodded. "Thanks, Dez."

He smiles and unpauses the game. We continue playing.

7889789798789897789879

Ally's POV

Trish and I were in her room watching Killer Karaoke. We were silent until she broke it.

"So how was your day with Mr. Austin?" She asked.

I felt my stomach do fifty front flips. "What are you talking about?" I look over at her like she's crazy.

"Ally, please," She pleads me with her eyes. "You've never had a crush on anybody. Then suddenly, a random boy comes and your fall in love."

I stand up and cross my arms. "I am not in love with him." Butterflies began to fly in my stomach.

"You are lying. Now please, just tell me what happened." She had a creepy smile on her face.

"If I tell you, will you wipe that smile off of your face?" I ask laughing.

She nodded.

I began explaining mine and Austin's day. She squealed and giggled in all the right places. After I got done with my story, she popped in the movie Paul. You know the one about the alien.

I began to think of Austin. I'll admit it…I think I could possibly fall in love with him. But it could never work out. You know? With my messed up family and uncle…I shuddered.

Trish looked over at me. "You okay, buddy?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. So how are you and Trevor doing?"

Trevor is Trish's currently love-interest. To be honest, I always thought that Dez and her would become an item. She can deny it. But I've heard her sleep talk about him. It was pretty interesting.

Trish smiled and started talking about a stupid conversation the two had.

87879897897879

Austin's POV

I walked down the school hallway, searching for someone. At first I was searching for Dez but I couldn't find him. Then I remembered I had to ask Trish some questions so I started looking for her.

It was my second time around the school when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry dude," It was a Latino accent.

"Trevor!" I yelled. "Have you seen Trish?"

He stood there for a second stroking his hairless chin. He can be so weird some times. "I just talked to her in the lunchroom. Maybe she's still there."

"Thanks, Trevor." I turn and run off towards the lunchroom.

987789879879879

I walked into the lunchroom. I looked around. Finally I saw Trish sitting down. But she was with Ally.

No! I need to ask about Ally. I can't ask about Ally with Ally there. That's just mean and I'll seem like a creeper. I stood there for a second, hoping for one foot to the other trying to think of something to do.

"Ummm, do you have to use the restroom? It's right over there." A boy said.

I shook my head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

He looked at me strange for a second. Then shrugged and walked off.

I grabbed my phone and texted Trish.

Sender – Austin

Send To – Trish

Get over here now!

I stood there for a second and watched as Trish took her phone out. She showed it to Ally. She shrugged and wrote something on a paper.

My phone vibrated.

Sender – Trish

Send To – Austin

Why? What's wrong?

Sender – Austin

Send To – Trish

I need to ask you a question. Don't show Ally this text. I am over at the snack machine.

A few seconds later, Trish looked at her phone then up at me. She stood up and walked to me.

"What do you want?" She asks a little mad.

"I need to know something about Ally."

She crosses her arms. "What?"

"Do you know why she's so scared of men?"

Trish looks away for a second. "I honestly don't know. When I bring up the topic she usually stays quiet or freaks out or sometimes yells at me."

"Do you have any thoughts of why though?"

"Whenever I'm at her house and her uncle is there, she acts weird. But I would too. He is a real creep. He used to stare at us when we were little and we watched TV. He'd just sit there on the couch and stare. I asked Ally about one time but she said he always did that to her."

I stand a little straighter. "That's weird."

Trish nods. "A day or two ago, I was supposed to pick her up from her house. I was going to pick her up at 6 but something happened. I called her around 7:30 to say sorry. But she was crying. She didn't say what was wrong. But when she came out to the car, the back of her shirt was bloody and she was crying really bad."

"Oh," I look down for a second. My hands balled up into fists.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Ally. See ya later Austin." Trish walks back to Ally.

I turn around and start walking out of the school. It was lunch and when the lady at the office asked what I was doing I said I was going out for lunch.

I want to know who Ally's uncle is. I bet he is the one that made her afraid of everything. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to at least hurt something.

**Goodness gracious...I think that's what people say. I'm sorry I haven't been updating...blame it on writer's block. But I love you guys enough to push it through and make this chapter. Frankly I don't like it. I could have done so much better. But anyways I have you guys like it. Please tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**One Week Later**

Austin's POV

Lately, Ally and I have made is common to meet up after Music Class at the library. We usually just sit at the table and read our books or do homework. She's helped me get my grade up in English. We only talk sometimes.

I was trying to concentrate on the Kingdom Keepers book but Ally and the thing with her uncle was still running circles in my head. I glance up at her. She was chewing on her hair, staring at her Math book.

I put my book down and look at her. "So Ally,"

She looks up at me and pulls the hair out of her mouth. "Sorry. What?"

"Who do you live with at your house?"

"Ummm," Her eyes tore from my and looked at the rip on the page of the Math book. She began to rip it more. "My mom, dad, uncle and my cousin,"

"Why does your uncle live with you guys?"

Her hands began to shake a little. "Because, ummm, after he got out of jail last year he had no place to live. His daughter began living with us after he went to jail."

He went to jail! "Do you know why he went to jail for?" I ask. I wanted to get as much out of her…I just wanted to know.

"He, umm, he was…" Her hands were beginning to shake violently.

I grabbed both her hands, she looked at me. Her eyes tearing up a little. "We don't have to talk about it. It's okay."

She nods and rips her hands from mine. "So, is it just you, your mom and dad?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes before they fell.

I stare at her for a second. Then smile and nod. "Yeah, but I feels as if I'm the only one that lives there."

Her eye brows furrowed. "Why?"

"My parents are never there. That time you came to my house, was the first time we had dinner together in a long time."

Her face softened a little, "That must be lonely."

I shrug. I began to think about it. "Yeah it is a little, I guess." I laugh quietly. "But it doesn't matter; I like it better that way."

She smiles. "Well that's good."

The bell rings, indicating that it's time to go home. She stands up and gathers her stuff.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Austin." She says. She starts walking away.

"Wait," I stand up and turn to her. She looks back at me. "You wanna go to the park?"

She stands there for a moment thinking, or something. But she nods. "Ummm, yes."

9879879879879879878

After I called my mother and told her not to pick me up, we walked to the park.

We were walking the nature trail. We were both being quiet.

"Ummm, you wanna sit?" She asks.

"Sure,"

She leads me to a tree. We sit under it, still quiet.

"So, what are your hobbies?" She asked.

I chuckled a little. "Umm, playing guitar and I guess playing basketball. I don't do much."

She looks over at me. "You are boring."

"What? I am not boring."

"Come on, if that's all you do then yes that is pretty boring." She laughs.

"Well then what does the fun, un-boring Miss Ally do?"

She smiles. "Well, I play piano, guitar, trumpet, drums, saxophone, flute, and banjo. I can play the piano with my eyes closed. And I am currently the technical person that helps with lights at plays and things."

I clap. "Well that's impressive."

"I do my best." She giggles. She wraps her arms around her legs and lays her head on her knees. She stares at me.

I smile.

798789879798797

"Wait, so you were a ballerina?" I ask.

"Yes," She answered nodding.

We were in the position of lying down and staring up at the sky. It was now dark.

"So you could do all those fancy moves?"

"Umm, yes." She laughs.

I love hearing her laugh. "Well if I do say so myself I can do those fancy dances."

She looks at me with a 'you-are-stupid' faces.

"I'm serious Ally."

"Then show me."

I stand up. "Fine,"

She sits up and looks at me.

I try doing a move that a saw a ballerina do one time. She starts laughing and shaking her head.

"No, no. This is what you do."

She stands up and shows me.

"Mine is so much better." I say.

She shakes her head as she twirls around.

I smile and grab her hand. She twirls around and faces me.

I put on hand on her hip, she puts her hand on my shoulder and we began dancing together.

She was still laughing.

"You are horrible at ballet." She whispers.

I smile. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She smiles.

We began to dance slowly. My heart was beating fast, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. Her eyes were locked on mine. We stood there dancing in circles. She seemed like she was peaceful. In my arms.

I don't know how it happened but our bodies were only a few centimeters away and our lips were an inch away from each other's. I didn't mean for it to happen but my eyes slowly fell onto her lips. They looked so soft and cold. I wanted to warm them with mine. I swallowed.

Ally's POV

I watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. I looked up at his eyes. They were huge and looking straight into mine. His hand on my back was pulling me closer. My hand on his shoulder went from there to his lips. I didn't do anything but stare at my hand and his lips.

I began to lean in. I moved my hand to his neck pulling him closer. He leaned in until our lips were touching.

As we kissed, our hands let go of each other's. My hand went to his shoulder pulling him.

I wanted to be as close to him as I could possibly be. I felt safe and secure.

His hand was on the back of my head pushing it closer to his.

His kisses were soft. Our lips moved together in sync. Nothing was forceful or aggressive. It was gentle and careful.

He pulled away. We were both breathing hard. I hadn't realized my lungs were screaming for air. I liked the sense of calmness he gave me.

"I think I kinda want to do that again." He says.

I nod.

We kiss again.

8778879878787

He held my hand and walked me home. I couldn't help but smile the whole way there. Even if I was walking into a hell house.

We stood in front of my house. He looked at me. Pushes a piece of my hair back, he touches his forehead to mine. I close my eyes for a second.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says. Why did it sound like a question?

I nod. "Umm, yes."

He kisses my head. I turn and unlock the door. I walk in the door and turn back to him. He stands there for a second, then smiles. I smile back and shut the door. I walk to my room, the smile still plastered across my face. I couldn't help it. I could still feel the warmness on my lips.

8989787978789987

Austin's POV

I called my mom walking to my house. I told her that I'd be staying at Dez's house. She said okay. I called Dez after to make sure it was okay. It was. His parents are always inviting.

I couldn't help but walk with a smile. She kissed me again. Not to sound creepy or anything, but that's the most lip I've gotten from a girl that I actually like. It was nice and it made me all warm in my stomach. I felt at peace for a little bit.

**Beautiful, yeah. I'm so happy that it's the Sixth Chapter! Please review, they happy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally's POV

I told Trish about everything that happened Monday night. She asked if we were dating. I didn't have an answer. Because I honestly I just didn't know. I want to date him but that would mean he'd have to come to my house and meet my family. I'm not worried about my mom or dad, just Uncle Jeff. What would he do if he knew I was dating? Would he be okay with it?

It was Tuesday night and I was at my house with the whole family. Mom was getting ready to go on another expedition. Dad was cooking a chicken like he does every Tuesday. I think that's why I love Tuesdays in this house. Everyone is here and Jeff can't do anything to me. My cousin Alexis was sitting in my room with me. She was painting her toenails red and yellow. I commented that they looked like ketchup and mustard. She stuck her tongue out at me. Alexis is fourteen, a year younger than me.

"So what's going on with you and that blonde headed boy?" Alexis asks.

I look up at her. My heart was beating fast. "How do you know about him?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Ally, come on. I can see through windows. You know Monday night, when you didn't come home until really late. You guys put your heads together and he kissed your head. Oh that was so adorable. Are you dating?" She was smiling like crazy. She gets excited easily.

"Does Jeff know?" I could feel my heart; it was going to burst out of my chest. If he knew I'd be in huge trouble when we were alone.

She scrunched up her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. "No. Why would he even care anyway?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want him to tell mom and dad."

"Why? Ally if you two are dating he needs to meet your parents."

"That's it. I don't know if we are dating. And if we were I just don't want him to meet my family."

Alexis's face went from excited to sad in two seconds. "You don't want him to meet me? You're embarrassed of me. I promise I'll be good. I just want to meet him. He is sexy, Ally. You can't just let a sexy boy like that walk out the door."

"Alexis, shut up. Okay? I'll bring him to meet you guys, when he is ready and when I am ready."

There is one problem. I'll never be ready.

Alexis smiles and nods.

A few minutes later my dad walked in the door saying dinner was ready. We get up and follow him. Alexis was wobbling so she was wouldn't ruin her nails.

78879978987898

I had to sit next to Jeff. Mom and dad were at each head of the table. Alexis sat across from me, with an empty chair beside her. She never lets anyone sit next to her. She likes putting her feet in the chair. And tonight was a must because she had to dry her nail polish.

As I sat there eating and conversing with my family, I felt something on my left leg. I looked down for a swift moment. I saw that Jeff had put his hand on my leg. I swallowed but ignored it. His hand began to go up my leg getting closer to my private area. I quickly pushed his hand away. I looked over at mom.

"So mommy, where are you going this time?" I ask.

"Oh this time it's...Australia!" She sounded excited. Sometimes I wish she could take me with her. When she is gone I feel lonely and like I have no one to talk to. It's like I don't have a mother. Then I think of Alexis and realize I'm being stupid. I could be like her and not have a mother at all.

"Oh that sounds so exciting!" Alexis screams. "Isn't that were like koalas live?"

Mom nodded. "I get to help them. I'm so happy. And Ally I'll bring you back something, because I know how you love koalas."

I smile, "That sounds great, mom."

I was going to say something else but I felt his hand on me again. I looked down at my food and listened to mom continue talking about what she'd be doing in Australia. His hand was on my back this time and it was lowering near my ass. It slipped into my sweat pants. He started touching my butt and moving his hand to my area. I looked over at him. He had a smile on his face looking at my mom.

899877887987789879897

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I kept on thinking of my mom leaving. Jeff would be coming into my room more often. Dad usually would be at work or off with his friends like he always does when mom's gone.

I think it was around 11:15, when my bedroom door opened. The door closed back and the shadow got in bed with me. At first I thought it was Alexis and that she had a bad dream and she wanted to sleep with me. But I felt my hair being pushed back from my neck and a kiss landing on it.

"Uncle Jeff, please no."

He has never tried to do anything sexual. It's starting to scare me now.

His arm went around my waist, his hand slipped under my shirt, he started rubbing my stomach. He started touching my breasts. His other hand when into my pants then he pulled them down.

Tears were slipping from my closed eye lids; I just wanted this to be over.

987987897897897789

The water in the shower was running. I was taking my clothes back off. I stepped into the shower and began to wash my body.

But even after washing two to three times I could still smell him on me. I wrapped my arms around myself. I wanted Austin. I wanted to feel safe. I wanted to feel that happy warmness I always felt when I was with him. I wanted to smell the Fresh Summer's Breeze. I wanted to forget this night ever happened.

897897987897897

After washing myself two more times, I got out of the shower. I put on fresh clothes. I grabbed my other clothes and the sheets, comforter, pillow cases off my bed and put them in a trash bag. I put it in my closet. I'll deal with them later.

I walked down to Alexis's room. I walked in and got in her bed.

"Ally, what's wrong?" She asks. She was half asleep.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream. Is it okay that I sleep in here tonight?"

She nods. "Yeah," She turns over and falls asleep.

I pull the covers over me and turn my back to her.

I don't love Tuesdays anymore.

987987987987798

I woke up to the sound of Taylor Swift blaring through stereo speakers.

"_You should've said no…You should've gone home…Should've through twice before you let it all go!"_

I knew we were at the house alone. I sit up. Alexis was dancing around the room getting ready for school.

"Where is dad and Uncle Jeff? I ask. I remembered mom had to leave five in the morning.

"Your dad left to go to work and my dad went to go find work." She says. She was in her shirt and underwear.

"Why don't you have any pants on?"

"I can't find any that will look good with this shirt."

I look at her shirt. It was blue and black zebra print. I stand up and start walking to my room.

"I have some leggings that will look okay."

She nods and follows me.

I begin looking through my dresser drawers.

"Umm, Ally, why is your bed completely naked?"

I look back at my bed.

"Uh, I decided I needed a new bed set."

She nods. "Cool, after school you wanna go shop for one."

"Yeah maybe…Here they are!" I hand her the leggings.

"Thanks, you better get dressed it's 7:00. Trish will be here at 7:30."

I nod.

I got dressed in light blue skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt. I guess I better look like I love Florida. I walk to my bathroom and begin on curling my hair. I couldn't help but find myself singing along with Taylor Swift and Alexis.

"_This night is sparkling don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you."_

A smile went across my face and my stomach turned to butterflies. I was thinking of Austin again.

8879987987987

All the way to school we were still listening to Taylor Swift. It just so happens Trish was listening to her also. I felt like one of those cheesy movies, sitting in the car with your best friends singing the words to your favorite songs.

When we got there, Trish and I said goodbye to Alexis as she ran off to her friends. We walked to our lockers. A few seconds later Austin and Dez walked up.

"So we have made a plan to become famous!" Dez screamed.

I swear I was trying to listen to his awesome plan. But now that everything was calm and not filled with singing. I started to think of last night. I felt tears swell up. I turn to my back to my friends and wipe them away. But it didn't help they started falling more and more, I turn around and run to the bathroom.

I could hear Trish asking if I was okay. I didn't answer.

78879879798998

I locked myself in the last stall and I cried. I bend over and let the tears form a puddle on the ground. I heard the bathroom door open. I covered my mouth and went silent.

"Ally are you okay?"

It didn't sound like Trish

"Austin, you can get in trouble for being in here. Go away."

"I don't care. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I could hear he was outside my stall. "Are you?"

"No, not really."

"Will you tell me what is wrong?" He asks.

I don't say anything.

"Will you let me hug you at least?" He says.

I unlock the door and open it. He pulls me in to a huge hug. He squeezes me tightly. I breathe in and smell Fresh Summer's Breeze. I push myself in to his body even more.

9789787897879978798

We were walking to class. He was holding my hand. Butterflies were swarming around in my stomach.

"Hey Austin," I asked quietly.

"Yeah," His voice was shaking. I could tell he was as nervous as I was.

"Are we dating?" I whisper.

We stop outside our classroom door. He turns to me.

"I don't know." He says.

"Well do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes!" He nods. "More than anything."

I look up at him. "Why haven't you ever said anything?"

"I didn't know you liked me." He let go of my hand and put his in his pockets. He looked down.

I pushed him a little. "I kissed you like three damn times. Isn't that enough to say I like you?"

He laughs and blushes. "I guess I'm stupid."

I cross my arms and look towards the ground. "I guess you are."

We both look to the classroom door.

"We better go in." I say.

He nods. "Yeah,"

He opens the door for me and we walk in.

**Okay guys, I was going to make this chapter way longer. But after rereading over and over, I couldn't honestly think of anything else to put. But I hope you guys like it. Please review tell me if it's horrible or awesome. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ally's POV

We were laying in his bed, underneath the dark clouds that were above. Other than us talking the only other noise was music playing from his laptop. Normally I would concentrate on the music and wonder if I knew the lyrics. But I was staring at him. He had his eyes closed laying on his back. I was on my side. And was playing with his hair, it was soft.

We had gone quiet.

"Are you sleeping?" I whispered.

"No," But his eyes were still closed.

"Good," I laid my head on his shoulder. I began wondering about something. "Why did you and your family move here?"

He didn't say anything.

"Austin,"

His face scrunched up. "Something happened,"

I got interested. "What happened?"

His eyes opened. "Ally, I don't-"

"Please tell me, Austin."

"Ally, it's complicated." His voice sounded pained.

"I want to know."

He was quiet for a few seconds then said. "I was almost charged with murder."

I stopped breathing.

Almost charged with murder?

I look at him. How could a sweet, gentle boy like himself murder someone? It seems uncanny.

"It was December 28, I was found standing over a man with a knife in my hands. The police arrested me. Took me into custody, questioned me for hours. I kept repeating 'I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it.' But no matter how many times in came out of my mouth. They didn't believe me. But after days of searching they couldn't find any evidence that put me with the murder. So they let me go.

"But it didn't stop the looks, the glares, the comments that people threw at me. They'd call me a monster. Wondering, how could I get away with something like that? At school I'd find notes in my locker or on my locker that had 'psycho' and 'murder' on them. I couldn't take it."

I stared at his face while he explained. His face getting more and more lifeless and sad, his voice was shaking. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull myself closer to him. My head on his chest, he turned on his side and put his arms around me. Making me come closer to him.

"It was probably around a month or so of the constant harassing, I was sitting in my room. A bunch of people at school, the popular people, were out on my lawn screaming and shouting things. I wanted it all to end. So I stand up and walk to the kitchen. My heart was racing, tears in my eyes. I wasn't sure what I was doing exactly. I passed through the kitchen into the basement; I found a long piece of rope. I walked up to the attic, grabbing a chair. I stand on the chair and make sure the rope the tight and that the knot wouldn't give out. I put my head through the noose. I was ready to die. But I stood there for a second with the noose around my neck, thinking. What would happen to my mom and dad's lives? What would this do to them? I decided to bail. But before I could get the noose from my neck, the chair…" He stopped talking, his voice cracking.

I felt his arms tighten around me, not wanting to let me go. He was hurting me a little. But he needed me, he wanted to know I was there. So I didn't protest.

He continued. "The chair was old and not in the shape for standing on. Before I could move the right leg of it broke. Making me fall and the rope tighten around my neck. I tried everything to lift myself up and not die. But nothing worked. I thought this what I deserve anyway. I deserve to die. I shouldn't have even thought of killing myself. I was about to black out but my dad walked in probably coming into get something. But he saw me. He reacted so quickly. I don't know how but he cut the rope. I fell to the ground. Breathing hard. Loving that I could still breath." (**A/N: Okay the way Austin tries to kill himself, I didn't come up with that on my own. I am giving credit to Elvis and Annabell…it's a movie with Blake Lively.)**

I stare at Austin's chest. He was breathing slowly. He lets go of me and takes a hold of my face. He makes me look at him.

His face had tears raining down it. "But Ally you have to believe me. I did not kill that man. The knife was already in his body; I just took it out and stood there like an idiot." He looks at me for a second. I don't say anything. I was wondering; what if he is lying and he really killed that man? Would he kill me? I close my eyes for a second, I feel ashamed for even thinking that. "I don't want to lose you, please believe me."

I open my eyes. "You can't lose me, Austin."

I kissed his nose and leaned away.

He smiles and chuckles. "You're weird."

I smile. "And you're creepy."

He soon falls asleep.

But I lay there admiring him. Falling more in love with him.

**I'm sorry this is so short. But I was rereading and I typed about something happening and Austin moved because of a reason.**

**So I made this reason. **

**I hope you liked it. I swear next chapter will be longer and better. **

**Please review...please and thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ally's POV

It was official; yesterday Austin and I have been dating for one exact month. Austin had remembered; he gave me a charm bracelet. I immediately put it on. I smiled and hugged him. I think I was just so excited with the thought of the date that I had forgotten to get him something. But he didn't seem to care. He just hugged me and mumbled something in my hair. We spent the whole day together. It was nice.

Right now, we, Austin, Dez, Trish and I, were sitting at our table eating lunch. We were talking about normal stuff. Like Dez's turtle, goat, llama, chickens and platypus that live in his basement. Alright, we weren't talking about anything normal I don't understand how Dez's parents would just let him have these animals.

A few seconds after Trish yelled at Dez for describing how his llama gave birth, the boy that told us about the Kendall Mason party ran over.

"Hey, Kendall Mason is having another party tonight. Come at 9 pm." Then he ran off.

"Is that boy Kendall Mason's messenger or something?" Trish asked.

Dez shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care." He put his arms up. "I just wanna go partyyy!" He was excited.

"Well Ally and I aren't going." Trish says.

"Who says I don't want to go?" I ask.

They all look at me weird. I look down at my hands. "Yeah, I don't want to go." I look back up at Austin. He hadn't said anything. "You're going right." I said.

"No," He pats my hand and smiles sweetly. "I'd rather be with you."

"I know you want to go, Austin. Anyway Trish and I will be having a girl's night."

His sweet smile turned into a big, happy smile. He and Dez high fived and started talking about something…I wasn't listening.

Trish and I started planning our girl's night.

798978798987987789798

Austin's POV

Dez and I were in his car on our way to Kendall Mason's house. I wonder why nobody ever says Kendall's House…No that sounds weird. Kendall Mason's house, it sounds so important.

"So you think there will be hot babes there?" Dez says excitedly.

"Frankly, Dez, I don't care. I have a girlfriend now. I don't need to be a horny little weirdo anymore."

"Psh, I'm not a horny little weirdo." He said, laughing.

87997879878978

We walked into Kendall Mason's house. My second time being here, it looked the same as last time except that a lot of cute girls covered his couch this time.

I mentally smacked myself. No, Austin. You have a GIRLFRIEND.

I shook my head. Some girl handed Dez and I green cups.

I took a sip, beer…..Don't mind if I do. I drank the cup in five seconds, ready for another.

78987987987879789978

There was a bright light shining in my eyes. I opened them but closed them back fast. The sun was directly in my eyes. I turned my head in the other direction and opened them again. All I saw was brown hair. I don't remember Ally coming over. I don't remember coming back home. I moved the brown hair and looked around. The room looked like some sort of guest bedroom. Where the hell am I? And why does my head hurt so much?

For some reason I felt weird, the blanket over me…I could feel it…everywhere, if you know what I mean. I lifted it but immediately put it back down. How the fuck did I get naked?

I look down at Ally, I was going to ask her what happened but something was even weirder. She wasn't wearing the bracelet I gave her. I moved her hair from her face. My scream was caught in my throat. It wasn't Ally. I quickly got up from the bed. The girl was naked too, I turned around. I didn't feel right looking at her. I turned back to look at her face. Shit, it was the girl from gym. Lydia, she had a huge crush on me.

Then it all came crashing down on me.

Lydia and I had sex.

I cheated on Ally.

I quickly put on my clothes and ran out of the house. It turns out I was still at Kendall Mason's house.

8797987879898778

I busted through the bedroom door. The red head was laying in his bed, asleep.

"Dez, Dez, Dez, Dez," I repeated as I shook his body.

He rose up and rubbed his eyes. "What? What? I'm up!"

I started pacing around his room in circles. I started pulling out my hair. A few strands came out.

"Woah, Austin, what's wrong? And where did you go last night? You like disappeared."

"I did something bad. I did something bad, Dez. I am a horrible person." I began pacing faster.

"Oka first stop pacing, you are making me dizzy. Stop pulling out your hair, Ally likes your hair."

I groan at her name. "She's gonna hate me. She's gonna hate me." I said over and over.

"Austin, sit the fuck down!"

I was startled by the power in his voice. I sat on his computer chair. He sat on his bed.

"Alright, tell me what is the matter and who is going to hate you."

"Ally is going to hate me."

Dez laughed. "Why would she hate you? Did you cheat on her?" He meant it jokingly.

I didn't laugh. I look straight at him. He looks at me, his eye get huge.

"You cheated on Ally? What did she ever do to you?" He asked. He was kind of angry.

"I didn't know. I must have been drunk." I bend over, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "I feel awful. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Well do you know you who cheated on her with?" He asked.

"Yeah, Lydia from gym," My stomach made a weird sound. I felt like crying. Why did I do this? Ally didn't deserve this. Why am I so fucking stupid?

Dez stood up and began pacing.

"Dez, what do I do?"

He stops pacing. "You don't tell her."

I look up at him. "What?"

"Don't tell her. Just pretend like it never happened. It can be a secret."

"W-what if she finds out?" I stand up and shake my head. "I don't want to lose her, Dez. And wouldn't that be lying?"

"No it's not lying. It's not lying if she never knows." He says.

I nod after thinking about it. "Okay…it never happened."

I still feel sick.

89789879789879978987

I heard a knock on the front door. I run up and answer it.

"Austin, why did you sound so-" It was Ally.

I pick her up and hug her tightly.

"Woah," She says, laughing. "What's up with this?"

I put her down. "Can we spend the day together? Just you and me, all day, turn our phones off, just us." I said.

She smiles. "Sure."

I feel awful for not telling her. I don't deserve to hug her.

798789787878987

We were sitting on the couch watching TV.

I had my arms around her waist and her sitting close to me.

Her face was turned to the TV.

I stared at her.

I began to remember what I did. And how I should tell her.

I pushed those thoughts away by kissing Ally's face all over.

She giggled and said my name.

I nestled by face in her hair; breathing in.

"Why are you so affectionate today?" She asked.

"I'm awful." I muttered into her hair.

"What?" She asked.

I pull my face out and looked at her. "I missed you."

She laughed. "Austin, we were away from each other for one night."

"That's all it takes." I said.

She laughs.

I take her face in my hands.

"I'm serious, Ally. Every hour, every minute, ever second I'm away from you, I miss you. I think about how I miss knowing you're beside me. I miss your hand touching my arm when you want my attention. I miss kissing you. I miss your perfume filling up my nose, so all I smell is you. I miss you holding on to my shirt so you don't get lost. I miss your adorable nose. I miss your eyes. I miss your voice."

She tears up. "Oh Austin,"

She pulls me into a hug.

I close my eyes.

I

Hate

Myself.

**Okay so I saw a comment that said, less of Uncle Jeff stuff. And I thought, 'Huh, maybe for a little bit. There should be more Austin and Ally relationship problems.'**

**So I created this chapter. Please review and thank you for reading. You guys are awesome for sticking with me so far. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

It's been two weeks and I still haven't told Ally. I want to tell her but I either don't know how to or Dez keeps me from doing it. He says that I'll just loose her. But I'm afraid that if I don't tell her; I'll lose her anyway. And she seems happy. And I feel awful.

She keeps giving me these smiles, holding my hand, saying sweet things. It's killing me.

"What's wrong with you today?"

I look over at her and smile. "Nothing, just daydreaming too much I guess."

She nods and lays her head on my chest. We were sitting on my back porch swing. Mom and Dad were gone again, so we were alone. I grab her hand and start fumbling with it.

"Ally, we need to talk about something."

"Okay, what is it?" She asks.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when-"

"Hey Austin!"

Dez and Trish busted through the back door, smiling like idiots.

I wanted to punch them. I have to find a way to tell her.

"Hey guys," Ally said, sitting up. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing really, we just thought it would be a fine day to have a picnic." Trish says. She held up a basket which I was guessing was full of food.

Ally stands up from the swing. "That's sounds awesome. Let's go to the park."

Her and Trish start walking back into the house. Ally turns around. "You guys coming?"

I nod. "Yeah, you guys go ahead."

She smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the check. Then they run off. Dez and I slowly follow behind them.

"You haven't told her have you?" Dez asks.

"Does it look like I've told her?" I say, quite angry.

"Well good."

"Dez I can't do this anymore. The longer I hide it the worse it's going to be when she finds out." I say. "I'm going to tell her soon."

He shrugs. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

I don't.

7898797898798787879

That night when we were having a picnic, that one guy came running over to us. He announced that Kendall Mason will be having another big party.

"Why does that guy have so many parties?" I asked.

"He is rich and he has a nice house. Why not throw parties?" Trish explains.

I shrug understanding.

The party was set for Thursday night, because Friday we wouldn't be going to school for some reason. I don't remember.

All of us were going; Ally, Trish, Dez and me. This was going to be fun. I was planning on telling Ally around Friday. But then I decided to tell her in public…so she wouldn't freak out as much. I feel bad for saying that.

It was the night of Kendall Mason's party and the two of us were standing near the back of the living room. She didn't want to dance. I tried making her but she was going to have a panic attack so I left the thought alone. The party was continuing around us.

She was playing with my right hand.

"Ally,"

She looks up at me, smiling. "Yes,"

"I want to tell you something. Important."

She looks worried for a second. "Now?"

I nod.

"Okay I'm ready."

I look around the room. "Let's go somewhere a little bit more private. Alright?"

She nods and takes my hand.

My head was hurting and my stomach was doing front flips. I started to lead her out the back door but someone calls my name.

"Austin,"

Shit, it was Lydia. "Hey Lydia, we have to go. I'll see you later." I say nicely.

"No," She was mad. "We need to talk. Listen, I don't appreciate you just le-"

"Lydia, can we please talk later. Ally and I have to go somewhere."

I start pulling Ally towards the door. She doesn't move. I look back at her.

"Ally," It came out more like a whine.

"No, listen to Lydia. Don't be rude." She says.

Before I could protest Lydia began talking.

"Alright, Austin, I don't appreciate you just leaving that night. I thought you really liked me. But all you wanted was sex…" She continued on blabbing.

I look at Ally. She stares at the ground for a second, and then rips her hand from mine.

"Hey Lydia," She says.

"Yeah?"

"When did this happen?"

"Kendall Mason's last party," Lydia answered.

Ally looked at me then ran off. I chased after her; leaving a stunned Lydia alone.

79889789787987989798787

I couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't in any of the bathroom, I checked all the room. She was nowhere. I finally ran into Trish. She looked angry.

"What the fuck did you do to Ally?!" She yelled.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

"Answer my question." She demanded.

I didn't' have time for this. "Just tell me where the fuck Ally went!" I didn't like raising my voice but that's all I could do at this point.

She backed up a couple steps. "She went upstairs." She was startled.

I ran up the stairs. I should've known; Ally would never walk home in the dark. I searched every room on the second floor. She wasn't there. Did Trish lie to me? Before I turned back downstairs, I notice the last door on the left. I ran down and opened it. The room was a dining area. I had to let my eyes adjust to the low light before I saw her in the last chair, head in hands. I start making my way to her.

"Ally,"

"Go away."

"Ally please, just le-"

"Austin, I said go away."

I stepped closer. She must have heard my footstep because her head popped up quick. Her eyes were red and her face was wet. I kneeled down in front of her.

"Can you let me explain?"

"Explain what Austin?!" She screamed. "Explain how you cheated on me with someone, and then the next day act like nothing happened. What did I do to you?" Fresh tears slide down her face. I reached out to wipe them away but she moved from my touch. A pang of heart went through me.

"Ally, you never did anything to me. I-"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I was drunk!" I yelled.

She jumped.

Damn, damn it. I'm doing this wrong. She's going to hate me.

"It's my fault." She said. She stood up, looking at me. "I'm not good enough for you. Am I?"

"Ally, tha-"

"Don't say my name." Her arms were crossed on her chest. She was looking down.

I swallowed. "I couldn't ask for a better person to be with then you." I said.

"Then why?" She demanded an answer.

"Dez and I got drunk, okay. Lydia has been bothering me since we met about hooking." I started walking towards her. She starts backing up to the wall. "She was all over me that night. She wouldn't stop touching me. She wouldn't stop begging. Honestly it was plain annoying. So I-I gave in."

She had her back against the wall. She was still looking at the ground. "I can't believe I trusted you. I liked you. I lo-" She stops herself.

"You can still trust me."

She laughs bitterly. "You're stupid." She says. "You're stupid. You're stupid. You're stupid." She repeats. She starts hitting my chest with her small fists. She was still crying.

I grab her face and make her look at me. She tries to turn away but I keep her still.

"You can call me stupid, you can hit me. But I still…" My words get caught in my throat. I swallow and look her dead in the eyes. Her eyes were wide and watery. "I love you. I love you."

"No, no, no." She shakes her head, closing her eyes. "Don't say that. You don't mean it."

"Yes I do! I've never told anybody that I love them. You're the only person that makes me feel…crazy, insane, enchanted, in love!" I yell. "I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeat it over and over as she breaks down crying again, shaking her head. "Please, just trust me. I love you." I whisper.

She stops crying. We were both breathing heavy; me from screaming, her from losing her breath. She takes a deep breath and looks in my eyes.

"You're stupid." She smiles weakly.

"I know."

I wrap her in my arms tightly. I'm not going to let go ever again.

**I'm sorry that the last two chapters sucked. But my next chapter will be filled with lots of drama with Uncle Jeff. So beware. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you for reading...**

**This has been GabbyBustsYourButt**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Austin's POV

I was sitting at my desk in my room; finally doing my homework. I would have done it earlier, but Ally is so distracting. Sure she was just sitting on the bed reading a book. But I couldn't concentrate. It's quite aggravating. But I smile through it and enjoy the time with her.

She more distant now though. She has been ever since the whole cheating business. I know she doesn't tell me everything. I want her to trust me. I want to know everything there is to know about her. I want to help her. I can tell something happen behind her front door, I'm guessing I'll need to break it down just to find out.

I finished the math page. I put the book aside and lay down in my bed. Again my parents weren't home. Mom was at her job and I have no idea where my father was. But it's okay, nobody ever really does.

I still can't believe I actually told Ally why we moved here. I've never told anyone that story. I thought she'd run away; thinking I was a freak or an actual murderer. But she stayed, she understood. I don't think any other person would do that. She's special. I found myself smiling and butterflies flittering around in my stomach. I covered my face feeling like a complete weirdo. I sound like one of those sappy love stories. It's pretty annoying actually because I usually hate those movies.

A few days ago I asked Trish, again, about Ally's uncle. I asked if she knew his name, she didn't. How could yo go over to somebodies house for years and not even know the names of the people living there? I guess you can leave that for Trish to do. I still think it's weird; him just staring at them. Could he be a pedophile? No, Ally's parents wouldn't let tha tin their house. But they could not know. I'm scared to bring up the topic with Ally, after her reaction last time. I don't like it when she freaks out. I don't think she likes it either.

8798979877897987897887

Ally's POV

After I left Austin's house, I walked home. He offered a ride, but I declined. He lied and said Trish would be picking me up. I still don't want him to try to get into my house. Trish told me he was asking her questions about my family. I don't want him to ask questions. I don't want him to know about what Uncle Jeff did. It's just fucked up. Really bad.

As I was walking a car pulled up next to me, slowly. I began walking faster.

"Hey Ally,"

I turn my head to the car. Shit, it was Uncle Jeff. "Yes, Uncle Jeff?"

"What are you doing walking from that boy's house?" He asked, his worlds were slurred. He was drunk, again.

"What boy's house?" I asked, like I was dumbfounded. It didn't work.

"Don't lie to me, Ally!" He yelled. "That blonde boy, now why were at his house? You're not dating are you?" He asked suspiciously.

I take a breath and shake my head. "No, Uncle Jeff, we are not dating. We are doing a project for school together." I hated lying, even if I was really good at it. I look over at him. We both were now stopped. He didn't seem to believe me.

"Well okay," He said, nodding slightly. "Well do want a ride home with me?"

I shake my head violently. "No thanks, I want to walk."

He slammed his hand on the outside of the car door. "Get in the damn car. I'm not having you run away."

Yup, he was totally drunk. I give up trying to argue and get in the passenger side. He nods again and begins driving.

897879879879879

He pulled the car into a parking lot. I looked up at the building, a hotel. Shit, what does he think is doing?

"U-Uncle Jeff, what are we doing here?"

"We are going to have an Uncle Jeff and Ally night. Is that okay with you?"

Oh, no. he as only down this twice before, and it always ends badly. I either have to lie to my parents about what happened and why I have bruises on my body or just over it up. "But Uncle Jeff, I have school tomorrow and I don't think dad would like me staying at a hotel." I said, sweetly, hoping he'd buy my fake smile.

He didn't. All he said was come on Ally. He told me already had the room ready.

He got the room key. We rode the elevator to the top floor. We walked down the hall to the room. Room 34, he always gets this number. He opens the door for me and pushes me in.

I'm already crying.

8977898797898798798798787

Austin's POV

I was asleep. Peacefully asleep, I was having a good dream too. But then my cell phone started ringing. Blindly, I reached to the nightstand and grab the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Hello," I said half awake.

"Austin!" They screamed.

I knew the voice. "Trish, why are you calling me at…" I pause and look at my clock. "At freakin' 2:28 in the AM."

"We can't find Ally!" She screamed.

I stand up. But I must have done it too fast. I had to sit back down and make my head less dizzy. "What do you mean you can't find Ally?"

"Lester, Ally's dad, called me and said Ally didn't come home tonight. And he is really worried. He, Alexis and I already tried looking for her but she's nowhere, Austin." She sounded like she was crying.

"Trish please, please stop crying. Okay? Everything will be okay and we'll find Ally." I don't know who I am trying to calm me or her. "I'll be there. Have her dad come and pick me up?"

"Alright, see you in a bit."

I change my pants and put my shoes on. I walk down the hall and peer into mom and dad's room. My mother was still awake reading a book. She looked up and saw me.

"Austin, honey, why are you up late on a school night?"

I enter the room and walk over to her fast. "Mom, I have to leave for a while."

"Why?" She asked.

"Ally's missing. Her dad, cousin and Trish need me to help them."

"Austin, I know you care for this girl but don't you thi-"

"Mom, am I going to help them."

She stares at me and I stare back. I know I was being difficult but it…Ally.

She finally nods.

I run out the door to the driveway, where Lester was already waiting for me.

89778897879987789987

"Where have yo guys looked?" I asked.

I hate that I had to meet Ally's dad like this.

He told me. "The library, Wal-Mart, Katie's KupKakes, that's her favorite places. I don't know any other." His eyes were rimmed red and he looked tired. I could tell her was a drinker.

I sat back in my seat. I turned my head to the side. A girl, I'm guessing Ally's cousin, was sitting beside me biting her nails and looking out the window. I pat her hand. She looks at me.

"It'll be okay. We will find Ally."

She nods, takes her hand from her mouth and smiles. She holds her hand out. "I'm Alexis."

I shake her hand and smile back. "Austin,"

"I know,"

How does she know my name?

"Have you guys called her phone yet?" I ask.

Trish face-palmed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

I got out my phone and quickly dialed her number. It rang a few times before someone picked up. I heard screaming, a girl's screaming, followed by a loud crashing sound. "Ally? Ally, where are you?" It sounded like someone picked up the phone, crying as on the other end. Then a slam of a door was heard.

"Austin,"

"Yeah, Ally, I'm here."

Trish turned around; her face was both excited and worried.

"Ally, do you know where you are?"

She was crying, hard. "I'm at the Super 6 hotel."

Before I could say anything the line went dead.

"She said she was at the Super 6 hotel." I say.

Lester makes a U-i and starts driving to the hotel.

9788787987987987987987987998 7789

As we got closer and closer, I could hear my heart starting to face. I was glad that we found were she was. But I was terrified. She could be hurt or dead. I shook my head. I shouldn't think those things.

"What is that?" Trish asked. She was pointing to the side of the road.

Lester pulled over to the side of the road. I got out, about tripping and ran over. The object had a blanket over it. I bend down and pull the cover away. It was Ally.

"It's her!" I yelled. I look back at her.

"Hey Ally, a-are you okay?"

She didn't say anything. I touch her shoulder. She was wet, it hadn't been raining. I turn her over on her back, she had blood on her clothes and arms were bruised. There was a gash going across her forehead. I shake her. She isn't moving, she isn't talking.

"Ally?"

Nothing

"Call 911, she isn't waking up!"

**So I had to rewrite and rewrite this chapter, because I wanted things to happen differently. But it never came out right so I had to do a cliff hanger. I'm sorry but that's the only way I could get my thoughts sorted and not go crazy.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Austin's POV

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room with Trish and Alexis. Lester went back in emergency room with her. We had been sitting here for two hours; nobody has said anything to us.

Alexis at first wasn't crying she was sitting silently staring at the floor. Then she suddenly started; Trish tried to calm her down it didn't work at first. Then she went into heavy breathing. Now she is sitting beside me in a chair asleep.

Trish was pacing back and forth talking to someone on the phone. I realized we hadn't called Dez. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Is that Dez?" I ask.

She nods and continues talking.

I look back at Alexis; still asleep.

I walk down a hallway and see a drink machine. I take out a dollar and look at it. 1.25...I sigh, and put my hand in my pocket. I take it back out, twenty five cents!

Before I could put the money in the slot I began thinking. What if Ally doesn't wake up? What if she doesn't remember me when she wakes up? What if she does remember anything? What if she dies?

I close my eyes for a second my hand trembling. I felt tears appear in my eyes. I wipe them quickly and shake my head and take a deep breath. I held it. I let it go after thirty seconds. I insert the money and get a Dr. Pepper.

7898797897879879

By the time I got back to the waiting room I realized I wasn't thirsty. I sat down and look back at Alexis. She was awake; her face pale and wet from tears. I handed her the Dr. Pepper. She took it with a shaking hand. She opened it and took a long drink.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. I just want this to be over with.

8978799889897

"Austin, wake up." Someone was shaking me.

I open my eyes and sit up. I look around; I guess I fell asleep in the waiting room. After a moment, I realize Trish was shaking me.

"What?"

"We can go back and see Ally now." She says.

Ally…I stand up and nod.

Slowly, Trish, Alexis and I made our way to room 314. None of us talked on the elevator ride, none of us looking at each other. We walked even slowly to her room. I don't know if it was if we were scared to see what she look liked or what.

Trish opened the door and we followed her in. I turned around and quietly closed the door behind me. I stood there for a second praying that she was out; that nothing too terrible happened. But the thought of her being okay evaporated when Trish gasped. I turn back around; I wanted to gasp but I held it in.

Ally was lying in the bed, covers over her body. She looked pale, much more than usual. She had a white thing wrapped around her head from the gash. She looked so helpless, so broken. I noticed she wasn't awake. Before I could ask anything, Trish started blurting out every question to be asked.

"Is she going to wake up? Is anything broken, what happened?!"

Lester was over in the chair beside the bed, with his head in his hands. The doctor stood on the other side and took a small breath.

"Ally has suffered through a lot in the last few hours. She has two broken ribs, a broken arm and a sprained ankle suspected from trying to run away. Those things will heal. But it seem as of now she is unconscious." He explained.

"We can see that!" Alexis screamed. She was leaning on the wall, her arms wrapped around herself. Shielding herself, she's so much like Ally.

"I apologize." The doctor said.

"Well do you know when she'll wake up?" Trish asked. Her eyes were teary.

"We are not for sure at this point." He said. "I'll leave you all alone with her. Please press the nurse's button if anything unusual happens." With that said, he left the room.

We stood there in an awkward silence.

"Alexis, can you come to the bathroom with me?" Trish asked.

Alexis slowly nods.

She and Trish walk out.

So it left Lester and me…alone.

He stood up and walked to me. "I told the doctor not to say this in front of the girls but since you seem to be dating my daughter, I think you should know."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. My words were caught in my throat.

"The doctor said that Ally was…" His voice cracked. "That she…she was raped."

"Do they know who it was?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "They're hoping she'll wake up soon and will remember."

All I did was nod.

"I-I'll go check on the girls." He said, and then left the room.

When the door shut, I screamed. I screamed loud. I pushed over the little table next to the door and slammed my fist against the board on the wall. It cracked. Anger was flooding me, why didn't I just take her home? Why didn't I think of something like this happening? I could have prevented this. I felt responsible. I walk over to her, kneel beside the bed. I touch her cheek. She was cold. I let the tears from earlier slide down.

"I'm sorry, Ally. This is my entire fault. If I wasn't stupid and just had walked you home, you'd be okay. You'd probably be asleep by now dreaming. And I wouldn't feel this guilty."

I pulled the chair Lester was sitting in closer and sit in it. For a few minutes I sit there holding her hand.

The door opens I turn and look. It was Trish.

"Lester asked if you could take Alexis home, him and me will stay here. He said you can stay there if you wanted to. That Alexis will probably need the company."

I nod. "I'll be out in a second."

She nods and closes the door again.

I stand up, squeeze her hand and let go. I didn't want to leave, her wake up and I'm not here. I take the dog whistle off and put it around her neck. I kiss her cheek really quick then leave.

9987987897879798789

Alexis and I rode in the car silently.

"You can turn on the radio if you want." I said.

She leans up and presses the ON button, then slides a CD in. A few second later Taylor Swift lyrics filled the car. She starts singing along, turning the music up drowning out herself.

22 started playing. I started blurting and screaming out the lyrics. She looks at me funny for a second then starts singing loudly with me.

By the time we got to the house we had gone through a full CD. She had to put in another.

We got out of the car, she unlocked the door and we walked in. I realized it my first time coming into Ally's house. I followed Alexis to the living room, where she sat down and switched on the TV. I sat next to her.

"So where is your dad?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Every month he leaves for a few days, he left yesterday so he won't be back until like next Thursday."

I nodded.

Soon enough she fell asleep while we were watching South Park. I decided to take her to her bedroom. I pick up her up and walk to a hallway. It would have taken me a few minutes to find her room but I saw a door that had an 'Alexis' across it. I figured it was her room. I open the door, pull back the covers and lay her down, gently pulling the covers back over her. I start to leave.

"Hey Austin,"

I turn around. "Yeah,"

"Do you think Ally will be okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, she'll wake up and be okay."

"Okay, oh and you sing alright."

I laugh, "Thanks."

I leave and shut the door behind me.

I walk to the next door and opened it. It looked like a girl's room in the dark. I switched the light on. Yeah, it seemed to be Ally's room.

It had blue walls and white furniture. The bed didn't have any sheets on it, I wonder why. I walk into the room getting a better look. She had a window above a desk in the left corner of the room, and then a mirror and dresser on the wall were her door was. There were two other doors, one that probably lead to a closet and one that lead to a bathroom. Both were on the left wall. On her right wall were two shelves one was filled with books, another with CD cases and random little statues.

I walk to the desk and sit in the chair. A book lay on the table. I open to the first page.

_Property of_

_Ally Ashlyn Dawson_

I flip the page.

_November 14, 2012 _

_I got this dumb journal a day ago on my birthday. My mom thought it was a good idea to give me something to write my feelings down. So here it goes…_

I slam the book shut. What am I doing?

You know exactly what you're doing…looking through your unconscious girlfriend's journal.

I stand up, cut the light off and walk to the living room. I sit on the couch, then realize something I haven't called my mom yet.

I stand up and yank my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dial her number; I look at the clock on the wall.

6: 56am

She's going to kill me.

"Austin, honey,"

"Mom, I'm so, so sorry for not calling earlier. See we found Ally, but had to take her to the hospital because she was unconscious. Now I'm at her house with her little cousin, Alexis."

"Wait, she unconscious."

I sit down and lean over my knees. "Y-yeah, she is."

"Well is she okay?" She sounded worried.

"I don't know."

"Are you okay, Austin?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "Mom, can I stay here for a while? I want to make sure Alexis is okay. She's not taking this well. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Okay, Austin. I'm just glad you called me. I was getting worried. Well I am going to work, call if anything happens to Ally okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright, Austin I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

I press end call then sit my phone on the coffee table. My mind was a total blank. My eyelids were heavy and I couldn't force myself to stay up anymore. I wanted to stay awake and see if anybody called about Ally. But before I could sit back up straight I feel asleep.

**I thought you guys deserved this chapter really really quick.**

**Please review and you guys are so awesome! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Austin's POV

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a coffee table that wasn't mine. I sat up slowly and looked around. And I was in a living room that wasn't mine. I was utterly confused. Then I smelled something. It smelled like food. I stand up and follow to scent of course into the kitchen. A girl with dark brown hair was standing in front of a oven flipping pancakes over on to a plate. She turns around and smiles at me. I sit down at the island, the big huge thing in the middle of kitchen that you can sit at. She sits the plate in front of me with a fork.

I stared at her trying to remember who she was and where I was.

She coughed, "Um, are you okay?" She asks.

I nod and start eating.

After I got food in to me and my brain started working properly, memories from last night flooded my brain.

Phone Calls

Trish yelling

Mr. Dawson

The hotel

Ally

ALLY!

"Alexis, has anyone called about Ally yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, not yet. But I was wondering can you take me back later?" She was looking down at her food.

"Um, sure."

She smiles. "Okay. So after we eat?"

I nod.

"Oh by the way," She says. She hands me my phone. "Your phone kept ringing and it was kinda bothering me. So I answered it. It was your mother, she asked if you were okay. I told her yes and about what happened with Ally. She told me to tell you to call her when you woke up and that to keep her updated about Ally."

I nod. "Okay, thanks."

89787987987987987

The car ride over to the hospital was quiet other than the mix CD that Alexis put in. To my surprise it wasn't Taylor Swift. The playlist consisted of the bands:

Forever the Sickest Kids

A Day to Remember

For All Those Sleeping

Three Days Grace

Secondhand Serenade

(A/N - I love all this bands!)

I pulled into a parking spot and cut off the car. We both sat there for a second. Alexis took a deep breath and got out, she started walking towards the front doors. I looked around in the car...I just realized I've been driving Mr. Dawson's car. I guess he trusts me. I started thinking about how he could possibly be a drunk. Curiosity took over me and I started searching the car for evidence.

All I found was a pack of cigarettes and a match box. I sighed and decided to go in.

78987988787879

Trish, Mr. Dawson and Alexis were talking when I walked in.

Trish came up to me.

"Austin, you and Alexis need to stay here while Mr. Dawson and I go."

"Why do you have to go?" I ask.

"Well Mr. Dawson needs to go to work, of course. And I need to take a shower and go to school."

I look at her weird for a second. "You don't like school. This is a perfect reason not to go."

She nods, "I know. But I have to get Ally's homework and all that stuff. She doesn't like being behind in school work."

I sigh and nod. "Yeah, okay."

She smiles. "Thanks, come on Mr. Dawson you can drop me off at my house." She walks out the door.

Mr. Dawson passes me and says thank you, then exits the room.

I look back at Alexis.

"I guess it's just you and me again." She says.

I shrug. "I guess it is."

89978798879879879879

It was three hours later and all we have done was watch TV and talked. Ally was still laying in the bed not talking, not moving, just sleeping.

I looked at my phone, it was 5: 24 pm. I slept in really late I guess.

Alexis stands up and stretches. "Are you hungry?" She asks.

I nod. "A little bit."

"Cool, I saw a vending machine down the hall when I was coming up." She stands there for a second and checking her pockets. She sighs. "I have no money." She says sadly.

I pull my wallet from my pocket. "I have some money in here."

She takes it. "Really?" She smiles.

"Go crazy," I say.

She nods and runs out the door.

I now have the feeling I shouldn't have done that.

I look over at Ally. A little bit more color had come back to her cheeks, she didn't look as pale. I scoot my chair closer to her and grab her hand.

"Hey Ally," I whisper. "It's me, Austin. Your cousin Alexis seems nice. She's not annoying as you said she is though. She really cares about you too." I stare at her face. Her motionless face. "Ally, you need to wake up. And when you do you need to remember who did this to you, who… raped you. I want this guy behind bars." I turn my head away for a second.

Okay I saw this in a movie once and it worked.

"Ally if you can hear me squeeze my hand." I say.

I waited for a second nothing…movies are officially stupid. Why did I even try this?

I heard a knock on the door. I was about to pull my hand away but I felt her hand tighten around mine. I looked at our hands a little in shock. I pulled my hand away.

The person that came in was the doctor.

879897879879879879879789897879

The doctor did a couple of things, like changed liquid filled bags that was attached to her. After he left Alexis came in.

Her arms were full of bags; she dropped in all on a table. "I didn't know what you liked so I got everything that I thought you'd like."

I stand up and walk to the pile of food. "Why is most of it just Sour Patch Kids?"

"I like them." She says.

She hands me my wallet. It was feels a little lighter. I shake my head and put it in my pocket. I grab a bag of Hot Fries and sit back in my seat.

8798798977878787879

Alexis had gotten tired of staying in the room all day so around ten that night she decided that she would walk around the hospital to get some exercise.

When she was finally gone I scooted closer to Ally, I stared at her face. Don't judge me.

I realized how much I missed hearing her talk.

I lay my head down on the bed for a second, a few minutes later I fell asleep.

7879879879878987978

Ally's POV

The first thing I heard was a faint beeping sound. I open my eyes; the room I was in was incredibly bright. I closed my eyes again the opened them. I looked around the room; it was white with black furniture. It reminded me of a hospital room. I try to sit up but pain went through my torso, so I stayed the way I was.

I look down at my body. My arm had a cast around it and my ankle hurt like hell.

I turned my head a little. A wave of blonde hair was on the bed. I sit there for a second trying to remember if I knew someone with blonde hair.

I poke the head. "Austin,"

Nothing

I poke again. "Austin,"

He moves a little and sits up and looks at me. He looked confused for a second. "Ally?"

I nodded. "Um, yeah."

He smiles. "Ally!"

He reaches to hug me but doesn't.

"What? Am I not good enough to hug?"

He shakes his head. "No, not that. It's just you have two broken ribs."

"Oh," I say looking down. "Well then you shouldn't hug me then."

I was going to say something else. But he took my head in his hands and brought me to his face.

He kissed me passionately and hard a little.

I smiled into the kiss. He pulls away and sits down.

"That was a little unexpected." I say.

"Sorry, I just missed you."

"How long was I out?"

"For about a day or two,"

I nod.

"Ally, do you remember anything about why you are in here?"

Memories flashed around in my head

Falling

Screaming

Crying

Wishing I wouldn't die

"Ally?"

I looked at him and didn't say anything. But tears started to swell up in my eyes.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been really messed up. **

**Anyway I pushed through because I knew you guys wanted another chapter.**

**I hope you like it and please review so I know to continue. **

**Who has the new Kingdom Keepers book?! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ally's POV

He grabbed my hand, "You do don't you?"

I nodded and looked down at the blanket that was covering me. It was white and thin, I didn't like the way it felt on my legs.

"So you know who it is?"

I nodded again.

"Then you can tell the police," He says.

I thought about it for a second, I could tell the police. Uncle Jeff would go to jail for years. But Alexis...she'd have no dad. She already lost her mom. I don't think I could do that to her. Just take away her last parent. It's just selfish.

I shake my head. "No, I can't."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

I pull my hand from his. "I just can't."

"Can you tell me then?" He asks.

I thought about it. He'd just tell the police. I shake my head. "No,"

"Ally," He says, then takes a deep breath. "I can't deal with someone just hurting you. Repeatedly."

I look at him for a second, confused. He doesn't notice.

"And if you know who it is and you won't tell everybody well…that…that's just fucked up. And I…" He stands up and turns around. He shakes a little bit. "I don't know what I'll do if I know someone is hurting you and I know I could do something to prevent it."

"Austin, it's complicated. I can't just tell who it is. You'd understand if you were in this position."

"Yeah?" He says. His back was still to me. "But if I were you I'd trust my boyfriend enough to tell him." He starts walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to get a nurse. They need to check you out."

He leaves.

78879879789879879878778

After the nurse came and made sure that my brain was properly working, the police came in and talked to me. They asked questions I had to lie about most of it. After they left Alexis ran in, she was going to hug me but I had to remind her about the broken ribs. She nodded then started filling me in about what recently has been happening.

Austin walked in a little bit after her; he stayed back in a chair looking at his phone.

"Oh and Austin…Ally, he is a real keeper." She says. She had a wide smile on her face. "He is really nice and he let me use a lot of his money to buy Sour Patch Kids." She looks over at him. "Isn't that right?"

Austin looked up and smiled. "Yeah, and she ate over half of the thirty bags she bought, leaving me with hardly any."

She shrugged, "I can't help it, and they are good."

I laugh.

7989879798798978

It was a week after everything, and it was a Friday weekend. Trish was at work, surprisingly, Dez was busy taking photos for a class and Austin…We hadn't really been talking that much.

Uncle Jeff hasn't came back.

Alexis and I stayed up that night talking like normal girls do.

I had no idea was time it was but I figured it was late. We were both quiet either watching TV or on the computer. We were silent.

"Ally," Alexis says.

"Yeah?"

"D-do, um, you know who did all those things to you?" She asks.

I look over at her. She was looking at the bed's comforter.

"Um, no I-"

She cuts me off and looks at me. "Don't lie to me."

I swallow the water that was rushing to my mouth. That usually means I'm about to throw up. "Okay, then yes I do know."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Alexis, are you okay?"

She had tears coming up to her eyes and she looked pale. "Well it my dad?"

I felt the blood fall from my face. "Why would you think he did it?"

"B-because he," She stops herself.

I scoot closer to her. "Does he do things to you, Alexis?"

She nods slowly.

"Why haven't you told anybody?" I ask.

She looks at me angrily. "Why haven't you told anybody?!" She screams. "Ally, I'm not stupid. There's been fucking scars on your arms for months. Something it going on."

"I didn't tell anybody because I didn't want to take away your only parent!" I scream back. "Why didn't you tell anybody?!"

"Because I didn't want to believe it!" She screams. She takes a deep breath, she was crying uncontrollably. "I didn't want to believe that my dad could do something like that."

I look down. "How long has he been doing it?"

"Since he got out of jail," She looks at me for a second. "What about you?"

"I don't remember."

I remember being seven years old and him telling me to go for a ride with me. He'd buy me chocolate and sugary drinks. Then he'd tell me to play a game with me. I'd try to fight him telling him that I didn't want to. But I was never good at games, so I'd always lose.

I started crying. "I shouldn't told the police at the hospital."

"We can tell them, together." She said. "I don't think I could by myself."

I nod. "Maybe, but I have to talk to Austin first."

879789789879879798798879

I took a deep breath and walked, more like wobbled with my ankle cast thingy, up to the door. I stood there for a second. My heart was racing, I was sweating and my head hurt a lot.

I raised my good arm up to the door and knocked. I waited for a few seconds. Nobody came to the door. I looked at the driveway, no cars.

I knock harder.

I hear footsteps then the door opens slowly.

Then there stood Austin, I looked up at him and realized how much I missed him. I could tell he just woke up; he was rubbing his eyes and was in an old t-shirt and his underwear.

After a second of looking at me he realized who I was.

"Ally,"

"Hi," I say. I look at the ground then back to his face. "Austin, w-we need to talk about something."

"Okay," He sounded confused. "Come in."

I walk in.

**Wooo! Chapter 14.**

**So who is ready for the summer?! I know I am**

**Anyway who listens to Avril Lavigne...because I do. And her new song if just...it's just fucking awesome.**

**If you haven't you need to listen to it. **

**I've been listening to it none stop.**

**Anyway hope you like the chapter, it was pretty hard to type but please review and tell me you like it or don't like it. **

**I love you guys for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ally's POV

I walked into his living room and sat on the couch while he went to his room and changed into pants. When we came back down he sat down, he didn't sit close to me, it seemed like he was far away but he was only a few inches from me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

I look at him and study his face for a couple seconds. He was a little pale and his eyes looked tired. I probably looked ten times worse, I didn't sleep last night.

"I…" I started. He was looking me dead in the eyes; I pull away from his gaze and stare down at my hands. "I think I'm ready to tell you…everything."

"O-okay," He sounded a little shocked.

I take a small breath, still staring at my hands. "It started when I was seven. It was two months after I was seven when he started touching me. He'd tell me that it was a game relatives played to show they loved each other. And I believe it. Up until in school the class watched a video about sexual and physical abuse, I realized everything he was doing was wrong. I tried telling him that it wasn't right, that he shouldn't do it. But he hit me, again and again. He said that they were telling lies. That they were trying to destroy our love for each other, the thing is I didn't love him."

I began shaking, I wasn't crying. I didn't want to keep crying over it. I wanted to stop remembering it.

Austin scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"One year later I was eight his wife died, things got worse. The punishments came more frequent, he'd come to the house more often. I was beginning to worry that if I had Trish over he'd do things to her. But it never happened. When she was over he didn't touch me, just stared or smiled creepily. Then when I was twelve he was arrested for rapping a fourteen year old. Alexis moved in with us and things began to look better. I was happier; I didn't feel like I had to keep looking over my shoulder in fear that he'd be watching me. Two years later he was let out, I have no idea how or why but he was. He moved in with us because he lost his house since he was arrested.

"It was two days after he was let out, he came in to my room…" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat.

"Ally, don't." Austin says. I look at him. He looked pained. "You can stop."

I looked away, I wanted to finish. "He touched me and other stuff. Him and my mom had arguments a lot. Mom would leave with Alexis and my dad would be asleep or he'd be at work. He'd come into my room and hit me. He'd say it was my fault that he needed to punish me. For a while he didn't touch me, he just hit, scratch and smack. It was better than the other thing. But the sex started again and he wouldn't stop even if I was screaming at the top of my lungs. He enjoyed watching me cry.

"And then what happened recently that's happened before. But it was never that bad. Then last night…"

"He didn't do it again did he?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, last night Alexis and I were talking. And he was doing things to her too."

Austin's face went from pained to shock to angry. He stood up and started pacing. "Why didn't you tell anyone Ally? He could be in jail right now. You'd be safe, Alexis would be safe." He looked back at me. "I could've saved you."

I tried to hold his gaze but I wasn't strong enough to look at him. My eyes fell to the ground, I could feel the water works kicking in. "I know, I know." I hang my head in my hands. "It's my fault."

Austin grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into a tight hug. My ribs were nearly healed so it didn't hurt. "It's not your fault. It's Jeff's fault for having a sick mind. You can't blame yourself."

I wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders and hug him as tight as I could. I didn't want to let go. "But I do, Austin. I could've helped Alexis and she wouldn't be as fucked up as me." My tears were trailing down my face and hitting his t-shirt. Soon enough it was soaked.

We stood there holding each other. Him silently stroking my hair and rubbing circles in my mid-back. Me crying, screaming and hiccupping a little, I felt weak and stupid.

879798798789879879789789

A few hours later Alexis and I were in separate rooms telling policewomen and men our story over and over.

The police went to our house gathering evidence. They took Alexis's bed set and I handed them the garbage bag that had mine in it, my clothes from that night was still in there. They did rape kits and body searches. They went through Uncle Jeff's room, they found the pipe that he'd hit me with. It was still bloody.

Under the bed there was a box. In the box was nude and costume picture of little girls, one of the fourteen year old girl he raped, some of them were of Alexis and me.

I don't even remember taking the pictures. I guess I forced myself to forget it.

Shortly, of course, my father found out. He cried and apologized repeatedly for letting him move in. But I was emotionless. Alexis was too. We just stood and stared as the police destroyed our house looking for evidence to put my uncle and her father behind bars.

The police people said they had enough stuff to press charges and he'd be gone forever. But there was a problem…nobody could find him.

He was still gone, not a trace. He didn't tell Alexis at all were he was going. So at the moment he was free.

789879789879897879789

Dad tried telling Alexis that she was fine since he was gone. He couldn't touch her. But she was still scared for when he came back. She had to stay with our aunt. I was stranded at the house.

But I couldn't sleep in my bed; I couldn't sleep on the couch. I tried to sleep in my old tree house. But all those places held memories of him touching me.

Austin talked his parents into letting me stay at their house. They treated me different; they didn't talk to me a lot. I guess they thought I was fragile.

Austin slept on the couch and he let me use his bed. I told him it wasn't necessary but shook his head and said it was.

It was two weeks later and I was still sleeping in Austin's bed.

At night I'd wrap myself in his sheets and comforter and be fenced in by the scent of Fresh Summer's Breeze. Some nights when his parents weren't home, he'd slip in behind me in the bed and snake his arms around me and sing me to sleep. He'd be off key sometimes but I loved it either way.

897798987897789987987879798

It was raining and his parents weren't home. Austin fall asleep around eight-thirty on the couch so I put myself to bed. After I took a shower and walked into the bedroom. I turned off the light and lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_Ten Minutes Later_

*clink*

I open my eyes sleepily for a second then close them.

*clink*

I open my eyes again fully alert.

*clink, clink, clink, clink*…..*crash*

I felt something light fall on my head. I try to grab the thing but I got cut. I could feel the blood drip down my middle finger.

Glass?

Then I felt rain come down on my body.

I turn over on my back and look up. The glass roof was broken and there was something else up there. It took me a few seconds to realize what it was and when I did.

I screamed.

Loud

The person jumped down on top of me, I was pinned against the bed. I could tell by the scent who it was.

"Uncle Jeff?"

"Hello Ally," He said. His voice was gravely.

Immettidly he started touching me. He sat up for a second and pulled the covers off. His hands were going up my shirt and down my pants. I scream and tried to fight him off. But he is a man and I'm a teenage girl that couldn't fight a dog off.

"Austin! Austin, help me! Austin!" I screamed over and over. But he covered my mouth with his hand. His hand was cold and slipping under my bra.

I thrashed and whipped my arms around trying to hit him. But when I did he didn't seem fazed.

He pushed my body down as he started pulling my pants off. I kicked my legs around but he sat on them. I was crying loudly. His hand was pulling my underwear off when one of my arms knocked over the lamp and the clock on the nightstand.

"Just shut up, Ally. I'll make you feel good!" He yelled.

I bit down on his finger. He withdrew his hand quickly and I scream bloody murder. He slaps me.

"Shut up the fuck up!"

Then the bedroom door slammed opened, Austin ran in and tackled Jeff against the back wall. Jeff pushed him off onto the floor and jumped on him.

I watched in horror, not knowing what do to, as Jeff and Austin punched and kicked each other. Slamming each other into the walls.

I finally realized what I should do. I searched the bed and beside it for my cell phone. I found it on the nightstand. I dialed 911.

_"Hello this is 911 what is-"_

"My uncle came back is trying to kill my boyfriend!" I screamed into the phone.

_"Ma'am, please calm down. Now speak slowly and calmly."_

"How can I speak fucking calmly, his trying to kill them." I yelled my name and the address. I realized I was still getting wet from the hole in the ceiling.

_"Alright miss the police is coming to your house. Just stay calm un-"_

*BANG!*

I turn my head to the noise. Austin was on the ground. I looked at Jeff; he was smiling down at Austin with a gun in his hands. I drop the phone.

Rage filled my mind all at once, I grabbed the lamp I knocked over and jumped. I landed on Jeff's back. I had a sudden adrenalin rush and began hitting him with the lamp. He fell but I kept hitting him.

He tried to fight me off as he did he dropped the gun and grabbed my hair, yanking it. I grabbed the gun in one swift movement and shot it. But it didn't hit him. He was on top of me about to throw a punch.

I pull the trigger one move time and the rest was in slow motion. He stopped for a second and then fell over beside me. I laid there for a second, trying to catch my breath. I drop the gun and kick it away from me.

I look behind me at Austin. He was lying down, coughing. I crawl over to him and pull his torso on to my lap. I grabbed a random t-shirt lying on the ground and push it against the bullet wound.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"What are you sorry for?" He coughed out.

"You got hurt because of me."

He smiled a little. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much."

I smile back at him. "That's a lie." My tears were falling off my face and landing on his.

I push his hair away from his face and lean in and putting my face closer to his.

He takes a breath and smiles. "You smell good." He whispers.

I stroke his hair back continuously. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." I repeat.

He was quiet.

I sniffle and begin sobbing.

**Okay, so Chapter 15.**

**This is not the final chapter, I still have either one or two more chapters left, I haven't really decided.**

**But I hope you guys like this chapter, please review and tell me if you like it or think it's not good.**

**Anyway thank you. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ally's POV

**2 Months Later**

It's June now and Uncle Jeff has been dead for two months. Sometimes I don't believe it, like he is still alive and he's going to dig his way up from the casket in the ground, then come after me.

I still have nightmares, too. I guess I'll never be fully over it.

But Alexis seems okay, even if she is an orphan. Dad finally got custody of her and now she's my sister. It's funny she always seemed like a little sister to me.

The only thing I'm terrified of now is Mom coming back and telling her. And then we'll have to go through all the crying again. I'm tired of crying all the time though. I just want to forget but I guess I can't. You can never forget things like that.

Austin got out of the hospital, they said the bullet went through his leg and caused a big hole. There was a lot of blood. He can't walk that good any more but he goes to therapy walking sessions and things like good for him.

A few weeks later after all the shit went down Dad finally made me go to therapy. But mine is different, we focus on more of anger and memories. It sorta helps, Alexis goes to.

Finally, after looking at my ceiling for two hours, I get up from my bed. I decide not to change out of my pajamas. I tell Dad that I was going to Austin's house, Alexis runs through the dining room.

"I'm going with her!" She screams, and then runs out the door. I follow her out the door.

"I think I know the reason you're going."

She looks back at me. "Why?"

"Because you have a crush on my boyfriend's friend, Luke,"

She blushes and crosses her arms. "It's not my fault Austin has beautiful friends."

I push her a little. "Get in the car."

Oh! I got a Subaru; it was a random present from Dad. It's blue and beautiful. I love it.

87879987897897987897879897987879

I pull in and park in the Moon's driveway. His parent's cars weren't there; they must have been at work or out and about. I unlock my seat belt and follow Alexis inside.

When I walk in I got the scent of blueberries and chocolate.

"Hi,"

I turn my head into the living room; Austin was sitting on the couch waving at me. I smile and walk over to him. I kiss him on the cheek. "Hey sweetheart,"

"Ew, you guys are weirdos."

I turn around. Alexis and Luke were in the kitchen. (The living room looks into the kitchen; there is no wall in between.)

"Shut up, you are just jealous." I say. I walk around the couch and sit next to Austin. "Why do I smell blueberries and chocolate?"

"Because Luke made muffins," Alexis yelled. She was trying to show off her, 'boyfriend'.

98789789789789

Austin and I were sitting on his back porch swing, talking and eating muffins.

"So how are you?" He asks.

I nod, "I'm good. What about you?"

He shrugs. "My leg hurts but you know I'm good."

I sigh, "Can you please stop making me feel guilty about that?" I ask. "I already feel bad about it enough."

"I'm sorry." He says with a smile. Then it fades and he looks at me. "Why do you feel guilty about it?"

I shrug. "I feel like I could've prevented it."

"Ally, there was nothing you could do. He had a gun."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes. "I know, I know." I try to wipe them away quickly. Austin catches my hand and holds it.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm okay, you're okay, and Alexis is okay. We're good."

I laugh. "She has a bad crush on your friend, Luke."

"I couldn't help but notice that." He smiles for a second. "I love you, Ally."

"I love you, buddy."

He leans in but I push him away. "Nope,"

"What? Why?"

I take a muffin into my hands. "I'd rather put my lips to this baby."

"You're mean." He says. "I don't like you anymore."

I laugh, "Okay, I was gonna kiss you later but never mind."

He looks at me. "Fine, I guess I still kinda like you."

I laugh again, "You're weird."

He laughs, too. "I guess I am."

"Now eat the muffin."

He takes it out of my hand and begins eating.

I lay my head on his shoulder and let out a big sigh.

At that moment I felt like everything could get better. I think I believe that thought now.

**HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! It's finished.**

**This is the first story that I've started and actually finished, I kinda feel proud of myself.**

** Thank you to the many people that have reviewed and read this story. It makes me feel good and happy that at least some people like the way I write. You guys are so beautiful for reading the story all the way through.**

** OH and I will be having another story coming up. But it will not be a sequel to this one, I'm not sure if I'm going to make one yet. **

** But please look out for my name and for my new story, and yes it will be an Austin and Ally story.**

** Oh and I am a girl. Just so everybody is clear. **

**Anyways thanks for sticking with me and reading this story. You guys are literally beautiful.**


End file.
